My Life
by HinaRukiMione
Summary: A new Hinata finally confesses her feelings to Naruto, after he comes back from his three years of training.But something happens to mess it all up!Hinata also finds out a secret about her that will have the ninja nations go into war.
1. Forever & Always

_12-31-11_ **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE:** **Hey guys I read over this fanfic I created and I was not satisfied with what I read. The first three chapters in my opinion were HORRIBLE! Especially my first chapter I think I rushed them getting together a little. Sooo...I decided to re-write them and I made it so chapter five when you read it will make sense. For my readers that have been reading you'll see what I'm talking about but for my new readers enjoy this new and amazing chapter!**

**Xxx**

**Hinata's Pov**

I walked down Konoha's bustling streets with a huge smile on my face waving and giving a warm greeting to everyone I passed. Why you ask? Well I heard from two ninja's while I was at the weapon store getting my weapons sharpened that none other than Uzumaki Naruto was back from his three years of training. 'Now is my chance to finally confess.' I thought with a spring in my step as I gave a bright smile and enthusiastic greeting to a passing old lady. "Hello Jinni-San how are you?" The short old woman smiled at me and replied "I feel so much better than yesterday thanks to you Hinata-Sama,and may I ask how are you?" I gave her a small hug as I said "I am absolutely great!" I waved goodbye to her as I continued to my destination.

Yes I have changed. No more shy Hinata Hyuuga. No longer did I stutter (Unless I was highly embarrassed,which rarely happened anymore.),poking my pointer fingers together in nervousness,No more big baggy clothes, or hiding behind my bangs. The new me wore a fiery red Mid Thigh form fitting kimono with a long tail a golden mid section and long sleeves that went over my hands,the design had white petals floating across it and bright orange butter flies that seemed to glide on the material,my obi was black with the design of the butterflies wing in a lighter black I also had a second smaller golden obi over that, I had traditional wooden Japanese clogs with the strapping's colored red,I had let my hair grow out it reaching the back of my knees I decided to just leave it down,I had my 4 swords tied in with my obi crisscrossed over each other,and lastly I had 8 thigh holders and which held my kunai and shuriken and my head band around my neck.

**.com/imgres?q=hinata+in+a+kimono&hl=en&biw=1440&bih=730&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=m8MQaNPbcuArkM:&imgrefurl=.com/album/see_514813_&docid=49KaXq9vdASj5M&imgurl=.com/album/D20090125/514813__li1pnc8l_H151704_&w=500&h=341&ei=qGj_TriXK6rXiAKul9zCDg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=412&sig=103597538040152493842&page=1&tbnh=152&tbnw=201&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0&tx=137&ty=94 (For Hinata's Kimono)  
><strong>

She loved her new ninja outfit because it was flexible and attractive. The only problem she had about it was that her boobs which were now DDD spilled a lot out of her kimono making major cleavage.

'But hey I can use that to my advantage on assassin missions and gaining Naruto's attention.' I blushed (That also never went away.) just at the thought of him. 'Okay breathe Hinata,breathe, we already had a pep talk,you can do this!' I took a deep breath as I stopped in front of Ichuraku's Ramen.

I could hear Naruto's gruff voice say "Keep 'em commin' old man Ichuraku!" I felt shivers go down my spine all the way down to my toes. 'It's now or never.' I thought as I walked in,my hips swaying. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Naruto looked at me with wide eyes roaming over my body with a dark blush painted on his cheeks. I giggled because he had a piece of noodle on his cheek.

I gave him a flirty smile as I sat down next to him on his right I pointed to my cheek saying "You ah,have a little something right here." He blushed as he wiped his face but missed the noodle entirely. I giggled as I said "I'll get it." I leaned forward so close my breath was on his cheek as I plucked the noodle of his face and into my mouth. His face resembled a tomato,I giggled at his shocked expression as I turned away from him thinking 'Step one:Getting his attention Successful.' and greeted Ayame with a small accomplished smile. "Hello Ayame-San,it's nice to see you again,how are you doing?" Ayame looked up from her notebook and smiled widely and yelled "Hey Hinata-Chan,I'm Good!Dad Hinata-Chan is here!"

Ichuraku's head popped out from the kitchen and he waved his spatula at me saying "Nice to see you Hinata-Chan,as always you look as beautiful as ever." I heard Naruto mutter surprised "T-that's Hinata-Chan! Wow!" I blushed and smiled at Ichuraku as I said "Thank you and it's nice to see you too." I heard Ayame mutter under her breath "Old pervert." as she asked me what I wanted to order.

I ordered miso soup and a glass of water. When she left to the kitchen I looked to Naruto as he cleared his throat and said "H-Hinata is that...you?" I smiled and nodded at him. He blushed even more. "Wow you have...grown up!" He said with a blush as he checked me out once more.

I blushed and said "Yeah I have. I have been training a lot since you left." He smiled at me and said loudly "Really,so have I! I learned so many cool justu!" I smiled at him and tilted my head to the side replying "Really? You and me might have to spar together one of these days so I can see just how much you've grown."

He blushed and laughed and put his hands behind his head as he said"You really want to spar with me? Okay then let's do it tomorrow,but I have to warn you Hinata since I've been gone I have gotten really strong. I won't be easy to beat." I blushed at him as he looked at me with his huge smile that made the sun look so dull in comparison.

"Aa,Naruto-Kun I have to gotten stronger,and I won't be easily beaten." We gave each other a challenging stare and I broke it by saying "You also have grown up...your more handsome than you used to be." I said hesitating saying the last part as I blushed and averted my eyes from his. He blushed and closed his eyes putting his hands behind his head with a huge smile.

"Really?I guess I did grow a little taller!" I nodded smiling as I said "Not only that but you got more muscle,your hair has grown out a little,and you have a new ninja suit that fits you." He gave me a surprised look "You noticed all that?" I shook my head looking back into his eyes searching them "Not only that Naruto. I noticed a lot more..." He looked back into my eyes leaning forward a little also and said "What is that?"

"There's...something... in your eyes." I leaned closer a little too my eyes searching his even more. "What about my eyes?" He said leaning in a bit more.

"Your eyes...they shown you have not only matured on the outside but..." I drawled on. my eye lids dropping half way closed as he leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my face and his nose touching mine.

"But...?"He questioned his eyes dropping closed. "But..." I could feel his lips brush mine and electricity flow throughout my body. I closed my eyes also and leaned in even more as I moved my lips against his.

I was in pure bliss. I could not even think as Naruto wrapped his arms around my thin waist and held me flush against his body. I brought my fingers into his blonde,spiky,hair and ran my hands through it bringing him even closer. I felt his tongue roam over my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth my tongue darting out to meet his in a dance for control.

I moaned as let him win the battle. I slid my teeth on his tongue and got a sexy moan as a reward for my actions. We both broke the kiss needing air. I laid my forehead on his as I nipped his bottom lip my eyes still closed,both of us trying to catch our breath. When we both caught our breath I opened my lavender gray eyes to meet his azure blue.

I knew my face was flushed but I was surprised to see Naruto's was also. Just when I was about to confess I heard someone squeal from behind the counter. Naruto and I turned our heads slowly in embarrassment to see Ayame with a blush on her face,tears in her eyes,and a tissue catching the blood coming out of her nose.

"THAT WAS JUST TO SEXY AND TOO ADORABLE!" She screamed as she put Naruto's Pork Ramen down and my miso soup. I blushed so much that I looked just like a ripe tomato. I buried my head into Naruto's chest as he held me tightly yelling at Ayame for watching us while Ayame screamed "Were gonna celebrate you cute little love birds with some SAKE! And everything is on the house!" All I could think about while I sucked in his scent and the two of them argued,Naruto in embarrassment and Ayame in amusement was that he kissed ME!

'Today could not get any better.' I thought with a smile as I tried to fight away my blush in Naruto's Jacket.

**Xxx**

_**Eight hours later:Night time**_

I stumbled out of Ichuraku's Ramen while holding onto Naruto's Left arm. "I screamed as we walked away "G-G-Goodbye A-Ayame-Chan And I-Ichuraku-S-san!" I giggled as I stumbled Naruto holding me up. "Whoa there. You sure had a lot to drink Hinata-Chan." He said giving me a worried glance and a amused smile.

I let go of his arm and stood in front of him walking backwards as I poked him in the chest. I hiccuped as I said "N-no it's not that I-I h-had a lot to d-drink it's you who d-didn't drink enough!" He laughed along with me and said "Whatever you say." as he grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers.

I blushed as I looked up from our entwined hands to his smiling face as he looked ahead. I was sober enough to comprehend everything that was going on around me.

"Ne,Hinata I heard that you don't live in the Hyuuga compound anymore. Is that true?" Naruto asked as he glanced at me for a second and then back ahead of us. I looked to the ground in thought trying to find the right words. "It's true. I...I just couldn't stand living there anymore. Being abused physically and mentally. It was just too much for me to handle. So I moved out six months after you went on your trip." I told him truthfully as I stared up into the starry night sky.

I could see him look at me with sadness and anger in his eyes. "Those stupid bastards!Why didn't you tell me they abused you Hinata-Chan? I would have done something!" I looked over at him with a small sorrowful smile. "What could you have done Naruto? The whole clan would have killed you in a heart beat. I couldn't let them do that to you over my sake. I would rather die then to have them kill the one person I love the most in this world,to take my special someone away from me." I looked away from him and into the sky again not noticing his surprised and shocked face.

"And anyways Tsunade-OkaaSan gave them a piece of her mind and let me live with her until I bought my own place." I said trying to lighten the sad mood as we turned into an alley way away from the still bustling streets of Konoha.

Before I could walk any further I was pulled back by strong arms and thrown and pinned to the wall by equally strong hands. I opened my eyes slowly. I was unhurt but a little frightened.

"N-Naruto?" I stuttered as I looked up into his face. It seemed like he was having an inner battle with himself. His eyes snapped to me as he said "Hinata you said you loved me." I blushed as I remembered back to our conversation. 'Oh crap! I said it without even noticing it. See this is what you get when you drink Hinata!'

I laughed awkwardly as I said "I guess I did didn't I?" I clamped my mouth shut as his eyes gave me a piercing stare as if they were looking into my soul. I was surprised because this was a look you rarely seen on Naruto. A seven letter word. A word you never put in a sentence with Uzumaki Naruto.

Serious.

Uzumaki Naruto was serious, not bull shittin' around. I could see the inner turmoil in his eyes. I rose my right hand to his cheek and whispered "What ever it is...You can tell me." His eyes reverted away from me. I said sharply "Look at me!" His eyes immediately snapped back to mine. I poured all my heart out into my eyes and voice as I said "Trust me."

His eyes searched mine and when he saw no fault in them and my words he closed his eyes and sighed leaning his cheek into my hand. "Hi...Hinata I'm...I'm..." I knew It had to be something important if he was having trouble telling me. I leaned up onto the tip of my toes and I kissed his warm lips.

Fireworks exploded in my body all over. If every time I kissed him and it would feel like this I knew I would never leave him. I brought my hands around his neck as he put his hands on my hips,both of us pulling each other closer.

We were kissing so hard our teeth were rubbing against each other. It's like we both needed each other just to breathe. When we broke apart we were both out of breath. He bent his head into the nape of my neck taking in deep gulps of my scent.

I just stood there holding his head and running my fingers through his hair waiting for him to tell me. After awhile of us just standing their listening to nothing but our fast heart beats he spoke into my neck "I'm the jinchuriki of...the nine-tailed demon fox." My hands stopped running through his hair and I stood stiff.

"Y-your the what?" I said surprised as I pushed him off me a little so I could look into his eyes to see if what he was telling me was true." He down cast his eyes ashamed as he said "15 years ago on my birthday the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village. No one could defeat it,not even the Yodamie Hokage. So he had no other choice but to seal it in a host to save the village. Unfortunately the host could not be anyone. So he had to seal it into a newborn baby,and that baby" I cut him off as I said in a horrified voice "That baby was you."

"So what they told us in the academy was...was all a lie." I said but it came out more as a question.

Naruto let go of me angrily and turned around punching the wall with his fist sending pieces of brick flying to the ground. I reached my hand out and said "Naruto I..." He cut me off with an angry glare with tears in his now red eyes "Don't apologize. Now that you know what I am you see that we can't be together. You hate me just like everyone else in this damn village. You don't lov" I cut him off as I grabbed him and turned him around and punched him with an angry yell and tears of sorrow and anger in my eyes. Blood flew from Naruto's mouth to the ground his face stayed turned in surprise as a bruise formed on his cheek and blood ran down his lip I began to speak. "Don't you dare say that! Don't...don't you dare say that I don't...that I don't love you because I will always love you! No matter what Naruto Uzumaki! I don't give a damn that that monster is sealed within you,you'll always be a hero in my eyes,and for all I care the village can go fuck themselves if they are to blind to see that YOU saved this village and continue to do that! It's not your fucking fault you have to contain that demon,it doesn't make you one! So don't you dare tell me I don't love you,I have lived all my life with people telling me what I feel! I'm not going back to that so don't Just don't"

I yelled with a red face and tears running down my face as I pounded her fist on his chest repeatedly.

I stood there beating on Naruto's chest and crying my eyes,no my soul out to him. After awhile I felt him wrap his arms around me slowly. "I-I'm sorry Hinata." He whispered into my hair.

I couldn't stop crying even if I tried as I shook my head and drug my face deeper into his chest sobbing hard. I had never cried so hard in my life. "N-no your n-not!" I shouted as I let out more sobs.

He held me tighter as he said "Yes I am. I am...truly sorry. Stop crying...please Hinata." I just kept crying into his chest as he lifted me up my legs went around his waist and my arms wrapped around his shoulders as I cried into his neck he started to walk to his house.

**Xxx**

When we made it to his house I was still sobbing like no tomorrow. No amount of his apologies could help lessen the pain I felt at his words. When we made it to his apartment door he held my back against it and forced my head out of his neck to meet his eyes. I could see in his eyes that my tears were killing him.

He didn't say anything but leaned forward instead capturing my lips. I turned away from him angrily as I said "Let me g-go." I tried to unwrap my legs fro his waist but his hands went to them holding them there. He tried to kiss me again but it turned my head away from him. I said angrily and menacingly"Naruto. Let. Me. Go."

He shook his head saying defiantly "Not until you stop crying and accept my apology." I spat "Fine then,suite yourself."

I glared at him with my red and puffy eyes as I went into battle mode. I twisted my legs on his waist making him go off balance and us fall on his apartment porch. He landed onto of me holding my arms above my head. I brought up my leg to kick him where it counts but he had his leg in between mine already.

I glared at him as he smirked down at me saying "I win." I smirked at him evilly and said "No you didn't. Remember I am a Hyuuga." His eyes widened in realization but it was to late I pumped my chakra into his chakra points cutting off the flow. He fell limp on top of me and I pushed him off standing up. "You lose." I said and just when I was about to jump off of the railing I felt him burst his chakra re-opening his chakra points.

He grabbed my from behind and pinned me to the door once more. I was about to punch him but he grabbed my wrist with one hand pinning it over my head and put his legs in between mine so I couldn't kick him. I glared at him opening my mouth to say something but he didn't give me a chance to say anything as he kissed me with full on passion. I tried to resist it but soon I was kissing him back. Each time we broke away from a kiss he muttered "I love you"

I started to cry once more from joy and the pain I still felt at his words.

He pulled away leaning his forehead on mine,allowing us to catch our breath. He looked at me with sad pain filled eyes as he brought up his hand wiping my continuous tears away with his thumb. "Please...don't...don't cry. Tell me what I need to do to...to make you stop crying." He said as tears came to the edges of his eyes.

I grabbed his head and brought it down to my mouth giving him my answer.

He fumbled with the lock on his door while I jumped back up wrapping my legs around his waist again and my arms around his neck. When he opened it successfully stumbling in he grabbed my firm butt holding me up as I wrapped my arms and legs around his neck and waist tighter. He walked in kicking the door behind him shut and walking to his bedroom while kissing me with more ferocity.

He laid me down on the bed him towering over me. We quickly made work of getting of every strip of our clothes without ever parting our lips from one another. He kissed his way down to my neck leaving love marks all over it.

I moaned as he put his mouth over my hard nipple sucking and biting on it gently as he fondled my other one. When he was finished leaving love marks on my boobs he kissed he way down to my womanhood.

"N-N-Narutoo!" I moaned as he devoured my womanhood. He rubbed my clit as he pushed his tongue in and out of me I bucked my hips chanting "Naruto Naruto Naruto!". I climaxed with a satisfied scream. He lapped my juices up. He looked up at me with a smirk and I smirked back as I pushed him down and straddled him.

I teased him with the lips of my womanhood. He moaned "H-Hinata Please!" I shook my head no as I went down and brought my mouth to the head of his manhood. I swiveled my tongue around his head making him moan out and pleasure. I took all of him in at once causing him to gasp in pleasure and his eyes roll in the back of his head.

I bobbed my head at a slow pace so I could hear his sexy moans that my actions caused. I sped up even faster when he put his hands in my head bringing me further down. When I could tell he was close to his breaking point I took my mouth off his member and positioned myself over his manhood.

I looked into his eyes as I lowered myself onto him slowly. When he was fully in I started to move up and down. Naruto moaned my name as he brought his hands up to my boobs and fondled them making my body even more excited.

With each thrust I saw Naruto's eyes change from azure blue to a fiery red. My eyes widened when he flipped me onto my back,took my hips,and thrust into me wildly. I could feel his nails dig into the skin on my hips but I didn't care I was in pure bliss.

I screamed "Narutoooo!" As I climaxed. Naruto did not relent he kept thrusting in me like a wild animal. When he climaxed he bit my neck breaking skin and causing blood to come out my wound. I screamed in pain and pleasure.

Naruto climaxed for about a minute and when his seed filled me up he fell exhausted on top of me. He rolled off of me and onto his side bringing me into his arms.

I snuggled into his arms as I closed my tired lids. "You stopped crying." He whispered into the dark moon lite room. I opened my eyes slowly as I looked into his now soft azure blue eyes. "Yeah just...don't ever say that again Naruto or...I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you that easy." I said seriously with tears at the edges of my eyes.

He kissed my forehead and said "Please don't cry Hinata-Chan. I'm sorry." My eyes widened and I giggled.

Naruto looked at me like I was crazy as he said "What's so funny?" I looked up at him and blushed as I buried my head into his chest I said "You'll think it's silly!" He laughed "Come on tell me!" I peeked up from his chest and looked at him.

"Promise not to laugh?" He chuckled and said "Yes." I shook her head and said "No you have to say you promise and hope to die!" Naruto grabbed my hand and put our pinky fingers together "I cross my heart and hope to die! Now tell me!" He whined.

I giggled at his cuteness and said with a blush "W-well I just noticed you have been calling me Hinata-Chan all this time." Naruto just stared at me. He tried to hold it in I knew he did. At first it came out as a snort,then his face turned red with mirth,and then he flat out started laughing.

"Naruto! You promised and hoped to die!"I pouted glaring at him. He laughed a little more as he said "I know I know. I'm sorry,I'm sorry. You know you look sexy when you pout like that." He said the last part in a suggestive tone his eyes giving me _that _look. I flushed and glared even harder at him "D-don't try to change t-the s-subject." I tried to say firmly but it came out in a stutter.

He chuckled as he pecked my lips and said "Hai!" I sighed. He was just to much she could never stay truly mad at him.

When she snuggled back into his embrace and was about to fall asleep again she was awoken by his gruff voice once more. "Hinata I hurt you!" Naruto said worriedly and I looked to were I felt him brush his hand. I was his teeth marks on my shoulder bleeding a little. I shrugged my shoulders as I said "Ah,it's ok I can't even feel it." He looked at me with disbelieving eyes but let it go as he closed his eyes and I snuggled back into his chest doing the same."Ne,Hinata?" I mentally sighed as I replied "Hn?" "Will you promise to love me forever and always and hope to die?" My eyes immediately snapped open as I looked up at him.

"Of course I would Naruto-Kun." He blushed when I added kun to the end of his name. He brought his pinky up "You got to say it." I nodded as I brought my pinky up to his and held it saying "I Hyuuga Hinata promise I will love Uzumaki Naruto forever and always and hope to die if I break this everlasting promise." Naruto smiled at me. "Now Naruto you have to promise me you will love me forever and always and never doubt my love for you even when it seems you have no choice but to and hope to die."

Naruto held my pinky tighter as he said seriously "I Uzumaki Naruto Promise I will love Hinata Hyuuga forever and always and never doubt her love for me even when it seems I have no choice but to and hope to die if I break this everlasting promise." I smiled at him as I said "And now to seal the promise with a kiss."

We both leaned forward and gave each other the most passionate loved filled kiss that beat all the kisses we ever gave to each other out the window. As we broke apart I said "Forever." and he finished "And always."

**Xxx**

**Ha! I did way better then last time 8 count 'em 8 PAGES! You just got to love me! Tell me what you think in a review people. I know you guys are reading because of the view rate I have and I DO TAKE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own NARUTO! **


	2. Love Lost

_12-31-11_ **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE:**** Hey guys I read over this fanfic I created and I was not satisfied with what I read. The first three chapters in my opinion were HORRIBLE! Especially my first chapter I think I rushed them getting together a little. Sooo...I decided to re-write them and I made it so chapter five when you read it will make sense. For my readers that have been reading you'll see what I'm talking about but for my new readers enjoy this new and amazing chapter!**

**Xxx**

**Naruto's Pov**

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_ I groaned as I snuggled further into my very soft pillow._ **BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! **_'Wait pillows aren't _that _soft.' I thought as I took my head out of the 'Pillow'. I smiled and blushed as I saw that it was none other than the love of my life Hinata Hyuuga. 'Heh. Love of my life. I never expected her to ever be that.'

I smiled fondly when she snuggled her naked body closer to my warmth. 'But now I wouldn't have it any other way.' I threw the covers off me as I got up and out of the bed. I pulled the thin sheet over her bare form as I went to the restroom.

When I came out of the bathroom and back into the room in a pair of boxers I saw Hinata sitting up with the sheet pooling at her waist showing her huge chest. I checked her out for awhile but then shook my head as I blushed and I stuttered out "W-What h-happened t-to the s-shy H-Hinata-Chan?" She gave me a flirty smile and said "She's still here." Before I could yell at her again she was right in front of me and on my lips.

I tried to weakly pull away but after a few seconds I couldn't resist her and was kissing her back. Which lead us to the bed. Which lead to my boxers lying on the floor. Which led to a continuation of last night.

**Xxx**

"Naruto we're gonna be late for our mission if you don't hurry!" I heard Hinata scream from the door impatiently.

I pulled on my pants and glared at her as I walked out the door. "It's not my fault,your gonna make us late!" I yelled at her as she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. She gave me that cute sexy pout as she whispered "But you were the one who started _that _in the shower so don't blame me. I can't believe you aren't tired after we did it SIX times. I'm beat!"

I blushed and gave her a playful glare. "You know you loved it. I had you begging for more." I got just what I wanted as she blushed like a ripe tomato. I laughed as I kissed her on her forehead. "There she is! There's my shy Hinata-Chan!" I said as I smiled at her with love.

She looked up into my eyes and smiled shyly back standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. Just when our lips were about to meet I heard a feminine voice call my name angrily. I groaned as I laid my forehead on Hinata's and said "I'll be back." She sighed and nodded as I let her go and turned around walking to a red face Sakura.

When I got up to Sakura I smiled a big smile and said "Hey Sakura-Chan what's up?"

She glared at me and yelled "What the hell are you doing with Hinata?" I looked at her weirdly and said "Uh were going to the Hokage's office. We were sent a messenger bird because we have a missio" She cut me off as she yelled poking my chest. I sighed " I got to tell you something Sakura. I... I don't love you anymore Sakura. I love Hinata, and even if I didn't love Hinata I don't think we would have worked out. I can see you're still in love with Sasuke." I told her.

Her face was getting redder and redder by each word I said. "Naruto I don't love Sasuke. I love you! You don't love Hinata you love me you have loved me longer than you have loved her so go tell her that now."She demanded.

I glared at her as I yelled angrily"Who in the hell do you think you are! Like I said I love Hinata and not you. Get that into your head!"

She glared at me and said "I'll make you see that you love me Naruto." I stood there looking at her like she was crazy when she all of a sudden pulled me in and planted her lips on mine.

**Xxx**

**Hinata's Pov**

'What the hell?' Is all I could think as I watched Naruto and Sakura practically make out in front of me,and the worst thing about it was that Sakura was staring right at me. I felt tears spring to my eyes and my heart break into a billion pieces.

My body took on a mind of it's own and ran. I didn't know where to go but anywhere was good than being there.

It seemed like I was running forever. When I finally stopped I found myself in in front of the Hokage's office. Before I could knock on the door she called "Come in Hinata." I busted through the door and in a flash I was in Tsunade's waiting arms.

She ran her fingers through my long hair as I cried into her chest. She just let me cry it all out knowing I would tell her when I was ready.

After about thirty minutes of me sobbing it quieted to hiccups. "Now tell me what happened." She said in a comforting voice. I told her everything of what happened yesterday all the way to this morning not leaving out a detail.

She sighed "Naruto can be such a baka. Hinata don't you worry over this,soon Naruto will see all of his wrongs and notice that the girl he left behind was beautiful and precious gem that will be hard to get back."

I hiccuped again as I hugged her tighter "Thank y-you okaa-san." She smiled as she gave me a big squeeze and a kiss on my forehead letting me go. I stood up and wiped my eyes and fixed my hair making sure I looked presentable. I lifted my hand to my forehead in salute as I said professionally"Hyuuga Hinata ANBU of the Hidden Leaf is here and ready to get her mission ma'am." Tsunade smiled at me but then turned serious "Hai! This is an A-Rank mission. You,Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten will be going to Sunagakure to retrieve a HIGHLY important scroll from the Kazekage of the village Garaa Sabaku and bring It back to the village. It's highly possible you and your team will encounter enemy shinobi with the strength of a Jounin or higher. You have a month in a half to finish this mission. Lastly you are team leader. You will meet your team at the gates and brief them on what I just told you. Don't let me down." She finished with a smile.

"I won't let you down okaa-san!" I smiled as I did a hand sign and I vanished in a swirl of water and leaves.

**Xxx**

At the gate I waited for 20 minutes until everyone made it. I told them what Tsunade-OkaaSan told me quickly while avoiding Naruto's and Sakura's gaze. I could feel Naruto's sad pleading eyes on me,begging me to look at him so he could talk to me as I explained the mission.

"Any questions?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads no. I nodded "Alright let's get a move on." With that everyone but me and Naruto Jumped into the trees heading toward Sunagakure.

Not one of us spoke or dared to breathe. After I could take the silence no longer Naruto spoke "H-Hinata...please listen to me Sakura for" I cut him off by raising my hand in the air.

I took in a shaky breath and said "I...I don't want to hear it Naruto. I don't...don't want to be fed lies. I just want to remember the time we had together when I believed in your act that you truly loved me. Please...don't ruin that for me."

Naruto took a step towards me and reached out a hand to touch me as he protested "But Hinata it wasn't an act Sakura" I cut him off once more as I said in a broken voice "A whore? A good fuck? Your Bitch?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked confused stopping his hand before it touched my shoulder. I answered him in my same broken tone "Was...Was that all I was to you...Naruto."

I could hear the pain in his voice as he said "Of course not!" I nodded as I replied "Well it sure does feel like it. You know it would have broke my heart more if it was my first time having sex but I'm glad it wasn't." I heard him gasp and take a few stumbling steps back.

"H-Hinata..." He said pained. I shook my head as I crouched a little preparing to jump in a tree "J-Just stay away from me Naruto. I hope you and Sakura have a longer relationship than we did." With that I jumped into the tree's with tears in my eyes trying to catch up to my team.

I let the tears fall freely down my face. Before I had jumped into the tree's I had heard Naruto mutter "Forever and always Hinata." I stopped on a branch and wiped my face roughly. I punched a hole in a tree as I whispered "'This... is for the best...I …...will have to get over him, so he can be happy... with Sakura.' I gave myself a watery smile as I let one last tear escape. 'This is for the best.' I thought. As I continued to catch up to my team after hearing Naruto coming.

**Xxx**

***Sniff * Sniff* I actually cried a little on this chapter! Poor Hinata-Chan! Oh and I'm sorry all you Sakura lovers out there I don't hate Sakura or anything bu I had to make her be a bitch on this don't worry though she won't be acting like that through the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!**


	3. Why do they want me?

_12-31-11_ **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE:**** Hey guys I read over this fanfic I created and I was not satisfied with what I read. The first three chapters in my opinion were HORRIBLE! Especially my first chapter I think I rushed them getting together a little. Sooo...I decided to re-write them and I made it so chapter five when you read it will make sense. For my readers that have been reading you'll see what I'm talking about but for my new readers enjoy this new and amazing chapter!**

_P.S. I just added a little more to the fighting scenes in this,I felt that Hinata-Chan was beaten to easily so if you don't want to reread it don't!_

**Hinata's Pov**

We walked for three day's straight in the humid,steaming,heat of the desert,without rest,and eating and drinking while walking,only taking breaks for the bathroom. I was totally fine with the pace not tired in the least bit!I will admit I was sweating bucket fulls of sweat,had dirt and grime all over me,was quite flushed,had bug bites all over my arms and legs,and my feet were aching for a rest and a nice massage,but other than that I was totally fine with the pace Lee was putting us at,I needed to burn off some heat anyways. I couldn't say the same thing for everyone else.

Lee looked perfectly fine,like he could run 50 laps in this hot desert, Sai... well he looked like a steamed tomato with his sun burn. 'I told him he should have worn a REAL shirt.' I thought with a shake of my head. Ino looked on the verge of exhaustion,dragging her feet behind her,makeup smeared all over her face from her sweat.

Neji looked just fine,walking calmly,you wouldn't notice if he were tired at all but if you were me you could see it as plain as day. His posture was slightly slouched,and he dragged his feet a little,and he was starting to get heavy bags under his eyes. Tenten looked like she was a sleep walking disaster,with her hair lopsided and matted with dirt and grime. Sakura looked like a walking nightmare so bad I didn't even want to describe it. Let's just say she looked like one of Orochimaru's experiments gone wrong. Yeah I know...YIKES! Naruto had his jacket tied around his waste showing his... muscular arms that rippled when he took a step,his sweat that glistened on his sweaty body going down the curves of his muscles, his bright,spiky,blonde hair that shined in the sun begging me to grip onto it and run my fingers through it as he gripped me by the waist and thrust his "HINATA!"

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a very tired looking Neji. "Hmm I mean yes Neji-Niisan?" I said blushing fiercely at my dirty thoughts. 'Hinata you need to get over him. He's not in love with you.' I reprimanded myself in my thoughts as I listened to a certain pink haired someone complain "Everyone is tired can we please take a break!" Whined a high pitch voice.

I glared at Sakura. When I was about to say something I stopped right in my tracks activating my byakugan. Without question Neji activated his also. "What's wrong?" Naruto said tiredly but still very loudly. I put up a hand and everyone was silent.

Out of the back left side of my vision I saw 40 shuriken flying at us, at my right back side I saw 50 kunai coming at us, and in front of us I saw 60 kunai with explosive tags flying right at us. Me and Neji's eyes winded as we yelled "DUCK!" in union. Without a word everyone but me ducked. "Hinata!What are you doing duck!" Yelled a panicked Naruto. I just ignored him and got into my stance with my legs far apart from each other arms out on either side of me. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled again just as the weapons were within 10 feet of us. Again I ignored him as I whispered under my breath "Rotation." I started spinning creating a circular dome around us deflecting the shuriken and kunai and exploding the explosive tags.

When all of them were deflected I stopped my rotation slowly while drawing two of my swords. When I came to a complete stop I deflected a katana swing from behind me. I heard Sakura gasp and watched as Naruto's eyes winded from my left. I smiled sweetly and said "Nice seeing you again...Sasuke-Kun." The man in question smirked and grunted pushing himself back several feet from the force I was putting on my sword.

He stood straight with that smirk still in place and said simply"Hinata." He looked at everyone on the ground around me with a no emotion mask. "Naruto don't do" but I said it too late as Naruto already ran up with a rasengan in hand aimed at Sasuke. "SASUKEEE!" he yelled as he threw his arm out at Sasuke's stomach. 'Dumb ass.' I thought as I ran to them. In a flash I was in front of a surprised Naruto reversing his blow the other way. From the explosion it threw him back the opposite way of Sasuke. Just as I was about to turn around and knock Sasuke's sword strike that was meant for Naruto away from me a huge orange haired man appeared next to me. I dropped my sword in my right hand and caught his huge fist in my small hand and deflected Sasuke's slice.

You could hear a resounding crunch as the big man's fist impacted with my palm. All the bones in his arm turned to mush. He screamed like a monster as I kicked Sasuke away from me and picked up his huge body spinning as I threw him.

I turned around just in time time to only get sliced on my cheek by a skillfully thrown kunai that was aimed at my head.

My eyes widened to that of saucers. I stuttered out "A-A-Akastuki! I turned around to my team to see everyone engaged in battle except Sakura and Ino. I started to shout orders "Sakura! Ino! Get Naruto and get out of here!" They looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't just stand there MOVE!" I yelled once more they nodded as they started to search for Naruto.

I heard the power of a rasengan being charged again and my eyes opened as Naruto ran pat me again with another battle cry. "Naruto!" I shouted as I once again rebounded his rasengan this time grabbing him by the arm spinning my rotation and letting him go. I made sure he flew miles away from the battle.

My eyes widened as I turned to my left to late as the huge orange man with a manic look shouted "POWERFUL!MUST KILL!" I brought up my left forearm in time to block his fist to my face but it had little effect.

I flew so fast to my left everything was blurred together. I rolled and rolled and rolled,huge clouds of dust lifting up after me. Just when I thought it would never end I stopped hitting a rock and breaking it to pieces from my impact.

My vision was blurry,black spots forming from the edges of my vision,I could see Naruto had come back into the fight him and Neji in a fight with Sasuke who was beating them to a pulp,Lee in a battle with that huge orange haired man who just knocked me through a loop,literally,and Tenten in a fight with a man with white hair and a huge sword. I saw 4 black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them running towards Naruto. I could hear the blurred sound of combat,someone screaming my name as they ran up to me,and a huge explosion as my vision blackened. "I-I failed okaa-san." were my last words as I fell unconscious.

**Xxx**

_'You are no Hyuuga!'_

'_You're worthless!'_

_'You are a waste of space!'_

_'You will never compare to your sister!'_

_'You will never be the heir!' _

_'You were never loved!_

_'Even your mother would be disappointed!'_

_'Your better off dead!'_

"NO!" I screamed as I sat up in bed with a shuriken in hand looking left and right. It was dark and no one was around. "J-Just a d-dream. Just a dream." I said to myself trying to calm myself down, whipping the cold sweat from my forehead off with the back of my hand. "Ow." I said dropping the shuriken. I looked down at my arm and noticed it was bandaged up and so was my head and stomach. I slowly and carefully put the shuriken back in my bra. I unwrapped the bandage around my head and threw it on the floor.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my bed sheets,they were strewn everywhere. I kicked the off and walked over to the window. I opened it up and saw the town of Suna,it looked very beautiful under the dark night sky and twinkling stars.

I let the cool breeze blow threw my hair,I took a deep breath of the refreshing desert air,it calming my nerves.

I stood there for awhile just taking long deep breaths until I had my fill and walked away. I sniffed my self as I thought 'I really need a nice,long,refreshing bath.' I looked around the room finally taking notice of my surroundings. Everything was red and a deep brown color,I had a queen sized bed that was in a mess, two night stands on either side of the bed one with my swords and three pouches and clean clothes,the other with a piece of paper and a lamp.

There were plants placed all around the room and a door to the far left of my bed and another across from my bed.

I went to the night stand with the paper I took it and sat down on the bed turning on the lamp.'It's a letter.' I thought as I observed it closely. I opened it up and noticed it was in two different hand writings. The first I recognized instantly as Neji's it read

_Hinata meet us down in the dinning hall at 10:30 no later,we all need to talk._

_P.S. Sorry Naruto wouldn't shut his big mouth until I let him write something too._

_Neji_

I laughed 'Poor Neji-Niisan.' I thought as I read on.

_Hinata I am so sorry for what happened out there today if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been hurt. Please forgive me for this and what happened with Sakura._

_Naruto_

I frowned and crumpled up the note throwing it over my shoulder. 'I still don't forgive you for the Sakura thing but I will forgive you with what happened today Naruto.' I looked at clock on the wall and read 9:00. 'I got an 1 and 30 minutes.'

I got up going to the door that was on the across from my bed,the one I thought was the bathroom. I opened the door and flipped the switch on. I was correct that it was the bathroom,and a huge bathroom it was. In the left corner stretched all the way to the right corner in a vertical line was a half circle,deep red bath,there were two red sinks on brown counter tops, to my right there was a huge mirror that covered the wall and a elegant,deep red shower.

'Wow Garaa,you shouldn't have now everyone is going to have suspicions with you giving a shinobi from another land such a luxurious room.'

I walked over to the bath and started running the water. When it was filled and steaming I slowly unwrapped my bandages and dropped them to the floor,putting my toe in to test the water. It was hot and made my skin tingle,just the way I liked it. I slowly lowered my whole body into the water.

When I was fully in I stretched myself out relaxing my body. I started to lather and wash my body in the amazing water.

I got out of the bath 25 minutes later feeling refreshed. As I opened the bathroom door to leave I noticed three things wrong immediately. One was the lamp was off when I could remember leaving it on,two was the bed was made and I know I didn't make it,and lastly three someone was on the bed when I could have sworn nothing not even a fly was there.

I made a run for my swords on the night stand. Just as I skimmed my hand on one of the hilts the person grabbed my hand and yanked my naked,wet body onto them. As I was going to scream the person rolled on top of me and covered my mouth.

I tried fighting back but the person grabbed my wrist with one hand and held them above my head and straddled my waist holding me down. "It's me." said the person with a deep voice. I stopped struggling my eyes widening as the person slowly took it's hand from my mouth.

"What are you doing in here! Did anyone see you?" I whispered harshly. He shook his head as he brought his head down and kissed me passionately on my lips. I moaned deeply into the kiss. Just as I was getting into the kiss I remembered something.

I turned my head to the side quickly breaking the kiss,I was angry. "I am mad at you,get off me." He sighed and said "I'm sorry." I knew he wasn't one bit. I turned my head to look up at him and tell him just that but I was met with his lips again.

He let go of my wrist letting me punch him in his solid chest, while he held me. My punches got weaker and weaker as he kept kissing me. They got so weak that I just gave into him opening my mouth to deepen the kiss and bringing my hands up around his neck to bring him even closer.

I moaned as he slid his tongue into my parted lips wrestling my tongue for control. He broke the kiss so we could catch our breath. I watched a droplet of water slide down between my breast and down my stomach to my navel. I arched my back as he slid his tongue in the trail the droplet left ,when he got to my navel he dipped his tongue in it and swiveled it around,making my toes curl. He trailed his way back up to my breast,putting the bud of my hard nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it softly, while he massaged and squeezed my other.

"Uhhhhhh!" I moaned as he put two of his fingers in my entrance,his rough thumb rubbing on my clit. I gave a silent scream as I released my juices all over his hand and on the sheets. He pulled his hand out slowly making me shiver and brought it up to his face licking my juices up. I got my bearings and I started to pull his clothing from his body as he went back and started to fondle my breast again. When all his clothing was thrown away on the floor I wrapped my legs around his waist rolling him over on his back. I smirked as I said "Now it's my turn."

I started on his neck sucking and biting on it. He hissed at what I was doing,when I looked up from my work I saw I left four love bites two on either side of his neck. I then licked my way down to his chest,down to his stomach where I returned the favor,dipping,and swirling my tongue in it,tracing his abs with my tongue. He grunted when I touched his throbbing manhood,gliding my fingers down it lightly then back up to the tip where there was already a little cum coming from it.

I wrapped my hand around it and started to pump it slowly as I continued my ministrations on his navel. He arched his head back. I laughed inwardly knowing I was driving him crazy touching some of his sweet spots.

I started to pump faster and swirl my tongue faster. He was starting to breath real hard,I could tell he was almost at his breaking point. I stopped my hand and put his manhood at my entrance,rubbing my folds on his head,teasing him.

He growled and brought his hands up to my waist slamming his manhood all the way in in one quick motion. I gasped my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

I put my hands on top of his stomach and pushed myself up and down again,him meeting my movements. I started to go faster, moving my hips in a circular motion making him moan even more and grip my waist even harder.

I was in oblivion with him hitting my spot with each thrust,my eyes staying in the back of my head. I arched my back as I spilled my juices for a second time,moaning like no tomorrow. He threw his head back again as he spilled his seed into me. I gasped and fell forward hitting his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me not saying a word. We just laid there still connected,all that was heard was our harsh breaths. I smiled to my self closing my eyes feeling comfortable in his warmth and secure arms around me,I snuggled in closer making him grip me tighter.

As we laid there for a few me dozing off I heard him say "Who was your first?" My eyes immediately flew open and I lifted my head to look him in the eye. "Who was yours?" I asked right back. He glared at me and said "I asked first." I sighed knowing if I didn't tell him he would keep bugging me about it.

"S-Shikamaru." I said lowly with a blush. He looked at me with a surprised face,then he started laughing. I glared at him and said "It's not funny,in fact he was quite good." That shut him right up. After a pregnant silence he said "I bet I am better." I snorted and laughed as I said "Really!Then prove it!" Oh and he did all right,having us go four more rounds with out any rest.

The mental alarm clock in my head woke me up right at 10:20. I sat up in bed looking around in the darkness. He was gone. I got up and went to take a quick shower. When I got out it was 10:25,I dressed in a yellow tank top and white shorts that looked like daisy dukes,with my black ninja boots. I got all my swords and pouches and put them on in their rightful places. I went to the mirror near a small bamboo plant and decided to wear my hair in a braid down my back and left out the door.

**Xxx**

I went down the long plain halls I activated my byakugan and located the dining hall. When I got there I heard screaming from none other than Naruto. As I stood in the door way I could tell something was wrong by the look on his tanned face. He had a serious face on as did everyone else around the huge table. "Why her!" He screamed. Garaa looked my way and smiled. I blushed and smiled back at him. I then looked at a surprised Naruto and said "Why who?" Everyone got quite and had a grim face on.

I tried looking at everyone in the eye but they turned away. I looked at Neji knowing I could get into him "Neji-Niisan,what were you guys talking about?" He tightened his fist and said "You." Naruto got up from his chair and punched a hole in the wall. I jumped and Sakura jumped up and ran over to him holding his arm and trying to pull him away from the wall pleading for him to calm down "Naruto, please calm down!"

I looked back at Neji but he looked away from me not going to give me any information. I looked and a furious Naruto and said "Naruto what about me."

He turned his head so fast at me it surprised me he didn't get whiplash. His eyes were red and his whiskers more pronounced. He said in a deep rougher voice than usual "The Akastuki are after you." Sai stood up and slammed his hands hard down onto the table and yelled "Naruto!"

Naruto glared at Sai yelling back "We couldn't just keep it from her!"

I looked back and forth between them shocked for a moment then I started laughing. "Nice one Naruto now tell me what is really going on." I continued laughing looking at everyone but no one else joined in. I slowly died down from my laugh my face falling into one of horror. My whole body started shaking,and I fell to the ground,tears coming to my eyes. Neji and Naruto made a move to come hold me but Garaa made it first. He sat next to me bringing me into his arms,stroking a hand into my hair.

I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms tightly around his middle crying into his chest.

**Xxx**

I sat in a chair next to Garaa and Naruto. I looked at everyone with my puffy red eyes and said "Why...why are they after...me?"

It was silent. No one dared look up at me. I had the aura of pissed off leaking off my every pore. I nodded my head at everyone as I said "So no one wants to talk huh?"

Silence again. I tapped my finger on the table. "Fine if no one is going to talk I'll make you." That got everyone's attention as their head popped up. I stood up quickly making my chair fly back. "Hinata what are you" Naruto was cut off as I picked up Garaa's desk and threw it out the big window shattering it to pieces the shards flying everywhere.

"Hinata!" Lee screamed as he ran over to me,lifting his hand to grab me. I stood there waiting for him to get close enough to touch. Just when he was going to touch me I grabbed his wrist and threw him over my shoulder. Lee flew into the wall and then another and then another and another to he came to a stop.

Sakura gasped and yelled"Hinata what is your problem?" I turned my eyes on her and made her take a step back as I smirked and said "You want to know what my fucking problem is?" Everyone except Garaa gasped. Garaa crossed his arms and said "She's lost it." In a flash I was next to Sakura, I leaned down next to her ear and said "You people are my fucking problem." She turned to defend her self but she was way to slow as I brought my fist up and upper cut her. When she was off her feet I lifted my foot and kicked her knocking her into walls just like Lee, I laughed maniacally. Garaa nodded his head and said "Yep she's lost it."

Next I was on Neji. I ran up to him byakugan activated and brought up my arms to the side saying "Eight trigrams one hundred twenty eight palms." Neji activated his eyes and got into a defensive stance. He countered all of my hits. Knowing I wasn't going to win by doing gentle fist I did hand signs and screamed "Twin fire dragon justu!" Neji did hand signs and rocks from the ground got onto his arms and he put his hands out blocking the fire. I fell to one knee breathing hard and sweating bullets. 'Damn,my body is exhausted. That'll teach me to roll around in the sack after I was thrown 30 yards into a huge boulder and then get into a fight twenty minutes later.'

"Hinata just stop it,please." Begged Naruto walking up to me arms held open. I shook my head and back flipped three times the broken window right behind me.

I bent down and picked up a sharp piece of glass bringing it to the one of the main arteries in my arm. Lee and Sakura came back out of the holes in the wall limping. Ino with wide eyes said calmly "Hinata,put the glass down." I put it to my skin shaking my head while I said "Not until you tell me what the hell I want to know."

Naruto put his hands in his hair pulling at it. He turned to Garaa yelling "Don't just stand there stop her!"

Garaa looked at Naruto with a small frown and said "I can't." "Why the hell not? Just try to." Naruto yelled getting in Garaa's face. Garaa's gourds top popped off and started to pool out coming at me fast. "Bad choice Garaa." I said as I cut myself a little. The sand stopped right in front of me,blood started running to the floor. "Hinata-san!" Lee yelled. I ignored all the screams and shouting for me to stop and stared Garaa in his sea green eyes.

"I am going to ask this one more fucking time. Why are the got damn Akastuki after me." I said menacingly. Garaa stared right back and said calmly "That is classified information."

I smiled sweetly and said cheerfully "Wrong answer." Naruto,and Neji let out a sorrowful and pained fill yell as I brought the glass across my arm. Everyone's eyes widened as I fell to the floor blood running down my arm.

Everyone rushed over to me creating a circle. Sakura and Ino brought their hands out to heal me. I brought up my uncut arm and cut off their chakra through their hands.

"I'll let you heal me if you tell me why they are after me." I said weakly. I slumped on Naruto,I was turning very pale and weak.

Naruto looked over at Neji with tears rolling down his face as he said "Unblock their chakra." Neji nodded as he leaned over me to unblock their chakra I brought my finger up and hit a point on the back of his neck,knocking him unconscious.

"Now...tell...me." I said my breathing getting shallower. "She's losing too much blood just fucking tell her!" Ino screamed at Garaa.

Garaa nodded his lips moving but I passed out from losing so much blood. 'I'm going to die.' was my last thought.

**Xxx**

**Hope You like the chapter! Hinata slept with a mystery man,who could it be now! **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own NARUTO**


	4. My Eyes!

**Chapter 4-Justu ! If you like BLEACH AND NARUTO read my other story 'WHEN I WAKE'!  
><strong>

**Xxx**

**Hinata's Pov**

My heavy lids opened slowly to see a brown ceiling. I tried to sit up but I felt so weak, like I was watching myself struggle outside my own body. After a little more struggling I gave up. I roamed my eyes over the room looking around my surroundings. I was in a brown plain room on a hospital bed with an IV in my arm. I felt an extra weight on my right arm and as I looked down I saw a wild,spiky, mess of blonde hair laying down on my arm. He had one of his hands intertwined with mine.

I smiled gently and opened my mouth to speak and a dry noise came to my ears. I tried again the same results. I swallowed what little spit I had and whispered "N-nar...Naru...to." He nuzzled his head into my arm and sighed a content sigh which made me giggle at his cuteness. I tried again a little louder"N-Naru...to." This time he jerked up looking left and right with wide eyes fast. I giggled some more and he looked at me his mouth opened in an O. "Hinata!" He screamed as he jumped o me and started to hug me. "W-water." I said after he let me go.

He nodded and rushed over to the sink getting a glass and filling it with water. I grabbed it and gulped it down in seconds. He just watched me smiling brightly. I tried moving my body again,with success I sat up with Naruto's help.

I stared at him seriously with an unemotional face as I said "Go get Garaa." He opened his mouth to protest but I brought up my hand which silenced him. I sighed and let my mask drop showing my distress in my face. I said helplessly "Please." as a tear fell down my face. That was all he needed as he got up and stormed out of the room.

A few hours passed with no Naruto or Garaa. Nurses came in to check up on me in that time. There was this one nurse that had a weird aura to her. She kept trying to take sneaky glances at me,but I acted like I didn't notice. She fed me dinner,then left. I felt fine but then after an hour passed everything in the room started to spin.

I held my head willing it to stop the spinning. I pressed the button to call for the nurse. When no one ca,e after five minutes I took the IV out of my arm and started to get up out of the bed shakily. As I stood up on my two wobbly feet holding onto the edge of the bed the spinning got worse.

I took one shaky step and fell to the hard tiled floor. I tried to push myself up on my shaky two arms but fell again. I started to scream when the spinning got even worse. I chocked on my scream as bile rose in my throat. I threw up 3 times until I had nothing left to throw up. I laid their crying in my bile,screaming for some one to help me.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the nurse who poisoned me. I tried to scream for someone to help me,but I knew it fell on deaf ears. The nurse walked up slowly to me her features changing. Her black hair now turning into a golden blonde in a ponytail with a bang covering her left eye,she got 6 inches taller,her form turning from curvy to muscular,her brown eyes turning into a sky blue,her clothes transformed into a black cloak with red clouds,and her red lips turned into a huge smirk.

"D-Deidara!" I whispered harshly. He smirked even more and laughed a cruel laugh as he said "UN! Nice to see you again Hinata-Chan!" I glared weakly at him as I whispered angrily "What do you want?" He smirked and held up a needle with a yellow substance and bent down next to me. "UN. What I want is for you to come with me!" I tried to fight but I was to weak as he struck the needle into my lip and shot the substance into me. "I got to tell Sasori that his poison works really well Yeah!" He said as he lifted me like I was a rag doll and carried me on his shoulder.

He walked out of the room door and put me in a wheel chair that was outside the door. I could not move a single muscle in my body except my lips so I looked with my eyes as he pushed me through the halls.

I noticed all the employees that worked in the hospital were knocked unconscious.'Thank goodness.' I thought thankfully that he didn't kill them. We kept going. Him pushing me hall through hall. "Where are you taking me." I whispered. "I want to show you something UN." He said as he continued pushing my prone body in the wheel chair down a dark hallway.

When we stopped at a huge brown door he held up a hand doing a hand sign with concentration. I watched as we melded in with the door.

I saw the whole gang and Garaa sitting around a large round table. "Garaa we have to protect Hinata-Chan! I will not let anyone use her like that!" Yelled Naruto as he slammed his fist down on the wood table hard.

"N-Naruto." I shouted but it came out as a whisper instead. They could not see us,we were melded into the wall. I looked up to Deidara to see him sweating with concentration. "Naruto Hinata is now the top most wanted ninja in all the Great nations."

"Yes she is Garaa,but I fail to see the point in keeping this information." Neji said. Sai nodded in agreement. He and Sai knew the most about diplomatic issues out of the whole group there.

Garaa looked at them hard in the eyes and replied interlacing his hands under his chin "What do you think Hinata would do if she found out that she has the eyes of the sage of six paths? That her offspring would be hunted and used against her just so they could have her eyes? That she will be hunted for the rest of her life? That she is the key to the Akastuki's big plan? That she is the most power fullest ninja to walk this planet? That almost everyone in the world wants her dead because her eyes?" Garaa said intensely watching everyone.

No one dared to say anything.

My eyes were bulging out of my head. I threw up for the fifth time in that day. 'I ….I am the sage of sixth paths? How is that even possible?' I thought as I threw up again,it coming out of my nose also.

A mirror was placed in my lap. My eyes flitted up to Deidara and he nodded to the mirror his face still screwed in concentration. I looked down reluctantly to the mirror and was shocked at what I saw.

My eyes were a deep plain red with 6 circles coming off the pupil,I looked a mess deep dark circles around my eyes and bile all over my face,hair,and clothes. I flitted my eyes away from the mirror when Lee began to speak. "Well I vote for telling Hinata-san. We have left her waiting for hours we need to make a decision."

I smiled lightly. Lee was always so kind. Garaa sighed but nodded and stood up saying "We are going to vote. I will ask each one of if we should tell Hinata. It's a yes or a no. Simple. TenTen." TenTen looked up and around at everyone then cast her head down. "No." She whispered.

'Everyone is abandoning me. They would keep something vital as this away from me as long as they can.' I thought as tears fell down my face.

Neji,Naruto,and Lee glared at her. Garaa nodded holding up 1 finger. "Ino." Ino gripped the table tightly and held her head down as she replied "No." Naruto growled at her.

Garaa added a second finger. "Neji." Without hesitation he replied "Yes." Garaa nodded. "Lee,and Naruto I take it you vote yes also." Lee nodded saying "Yosh!" and Naruto yelled "Damn right I do!" I giggled silently happy someone stood up for me. "Sai." Sai interlaced his hands under his chin and said "After what Garaa just said I think it's best we don't tell her. I vote no." Garaa added a third finger. "Lastly Sakura." She immediately replied "I vote no. She will find out on her own tonight,maybe even in the morning."

Naruto stood up and yelled "Yeah and she could be dead by then!" I shook my head tears now pouring down my face. I whispered "I've seen enough. Just kill me already,rip my horrid eyes out of my socket,do what you want with me."

Deidara snickered and whispered back "I can't do that now can I yeah! We need you to be alive." He started to move us through the wall as the whole room continued to argue on my problem.

When we were out I noticed I could feel my toes,arms,legs,and fingers again. 'The poison is wearing off.' I thought as we continued down the hall. When we were about to turn a corner I screamed I thought 'Now!'

I front flipped from my chair and knocked a hole in the wall running through it just as the 5 exploding tags I put on the wheel chair exploded.

The alarms sounded.

**Xxx**

I ran as fast as I could in my state which was as fast as a kid could run at the age of 8. I was now soaked head to toe with water that was coming from the sprinklers in the hall trying to put out the fire.

I was wheezing from the smoke I was inhaling in my lungs. I could hear shouts and screaming everywhere I turned.

I turned in to a dark secluded noiseless hallway. I took this time to breathe and get my bearings. 'The poison might be wearing off but it seems to strengthen with movement.' I thought as a mental note as I sat in the dark hallway,the sprinklers raining water down on me. "Hi-Na-Ta-Chan!" I heard Deidara voice bounce off the hall way walls in all directions.

I gasped. I listened for footsteps. Nothing. "Found you." I jumped to my left trying to get away from Deidara. "UN. That was not nice to try and kill me Hinata-Chan! And just when I thought we were going to get along yeah!" He said with a dark chuckle.

I backed away on the floor from Deidara. I had nothing to defend myself with at all. I heard the slice of the air as the kunai flew at me and sliced the right side of my stomach. I winced as my blood started to mix with the water on the ground. 'Now I have something.' I thought as I took the kunai out of the floor and got up onto my wobbly feet.

I ran at him slicing up,down,sideways,repeat. But it was no use I was weakened. He socked me twice in my stomach and five times in my jaw.

I fell to my knee but got right back up. 'This is my chance.' I thought as I did the same hand sign he did and began to sink in the floor. "Impossible!" He screamed throwing kunai and shuriken at me but missing. I ignored him as I concentrated on not losing myself in the floor but instead melding with it.

I opened my eyes to see I was successful. I would have leaped for joy but then I probably would have lost concentration and killed myself. 'Okay I have to get out of here.' I thought as I turned south and started to run.

**Xxx**

I had made it out of Suna and on a destination to...nowhere. I stopped in the middle of the cold desert night breathing hard. 'That's right I have...no where to go,everyone wants to take my eyes or kill me. '

I took a step and my blood dripped on to the sand. I was freezing and losing blood fast. I fell face forward into the sand and just laid there. "I hope I die. What's the point in living if I am always going to be on the run." I thought as a pool of blood started to surround me.

"The only thing I regret is not getting to tell you I loved you." I whispered as my eyes started to get heavy. I saw in my hazy vision 4 dark figures walking towards me. "I'm sorry." I whispered as his smile and deep laugh flashed before.

Then I was gone to the world.

**Xxx**

**Hope you liked it! Tell me in a review. Next chapter you'll find out who Hinata's mystery man is! YAY! **


	5. For love

**Chapter 5-Justu! **_1__-15-12_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE:** **Hey guys I read over this fanfic I created and I was not satisfied with what I read. The first three chapters in my opinion were HORRIBLE! Especially my first chapter I think I rushed them getting together a little. Sooo...I decided to re-write them and I made it so chapter five when you read it will make sense. For my readers that have been reading you'll see what I'm talking about but for my new readers enjoy this new and amazing chapter!**

**Xxx**

_**3 Years later**_

A girl with beautiful hair in a huge,neat donut bun jogged in a forest thick with greenery. She wore a black kimono that went to her mid calf,the kimono had long sleeves that went over and hid her delicate,slender hands. The kimono was designed with fiery red clouds,she also wore a black handkerchief that was tied around her head and hid all of her face except her small,full,soft lips.

She was not alone for there were three little figures dashing,trying to catch up to her. 'I jog stealthy through the trees not noticing 3 small black figures gaining on me.' 'My eyes widen as I turn my head around slowly while still jogging to see the 3 figures jump and tackle me.' "!"

I scream as I hit the ground the 3 figures on top of me. I hold my hands up in front of my face in terror as they raise their heads to look at me. I close my eyes tightly and say terrified and helpless "P-please don't kill m-me! I-I don't want to die!"

When I wait for my end to come instead I hear laughing. I smile and sit up saying "What's so funny?" The small boy with blonde hair answers "You momma!" I look flabbergasted as I say "ME!" The smallest boy there with red hair answers "Yes you momma! Your so weird!" They laugh some more. "How so?" I ask smiling widely at my three boy's. This time the third and last boy with black hair answers "You know and we know that you were so doing a monologue in your head."

I blush and turned my head embarrassed from my kids as I whisper childishly "N-No I wasn't." They laugh harder and scream together "YES YOU WERE!" I sigh and laugh as I hug them tightly to my chest as I say with a laugh and pout. "Okay okay! I was!" We laugh some more and when we calm down I give them a kiss on their cheeks and we start walking again,them three steps in front of me.

"I made it to you first Momma." The boy with a navy blue kimono that looked kawaii with his pale skin and hair so black that it looked like if you touched it you would be sucked into a pitch black abyss tied back in a low ponytail that went to his feet and deep black eyes with gray flecks spoke looking behind and up at the older girl behind him. I opened my mouth to answer but before I could even do so the boy with blonde spiky hair that went to his shoulders hanging freely,with huge,adorable grayish blue eyes,wearing a creme colored kimono that worked perfectly with his tan skin spoke up loudly.

"You think your so cool Itasuke! You didn't have to tell the whole world you won! Showoff!" Itasuke sighed and replied closing his eyes and crossing his small arms in front of his chest "Shut up Minaru. First of all I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Momma,and second of all...your a dork so don't talk to me." Minaru's face got bright red as he opened his mouth wide to say something he was cut off by the third and last little boy that had red flaming hair cut in a bowl cut,gray eyes with ocean green flecks that made him look so sophisticated and cold even at his young age, and a brown kimono to go with his fair skin.

"Would you two. Shut. Up."Although it sounded like a question,it wasn't portrayed as a question. Minaru looked over at him and glared "Oh stay out of it Leji! This is between me and Itasuke!" Leji glared back at Minaru making Minaru turn a little pale "You cut off mom. Apologize." Leji spoke darkly.

"I'm s-sorry mom,I didn't mean to cut you o-off." Minaru said fearfully and truthfully.I laughed and patted Minaru's head. "It's all right sweetie and Leji-Bear would you please not scare your brother like that?" Leji looked up at his mother with a blush and nodded his head saying "Yosh.". She smiled picking Leji up and kissing his chunky cheeks.

"That's momma's Little bear! Your just so cute!" Minaru and Itasuke snickered causing Leji to pout and glare at them. I smirked saying "Oh are my cuddle bunny and cutie patootie getting a little jealous." The two boys in question turned their heads around fast looking at her with a blush,a frown,and a glare. "I am not your...cutie...patootie." Itasuke said with a shiver. "And I am not your cuddle...bunny." Minaru said as he faked like he was going to hurl.

She laughed as she kissed Leji one last time and set him down so he could walk on his own. "Ohh alright what ever you say...cuddle bunny and cutie patootie." I whispered the last part quietly but somehow the two of them heard me and yelled "MOMMA!" I laughed as the three of them got into an argument. Leji yelling at them for yelling at me.

I made sure my boys weren't watching as they argued with each other. I continued walking forward,three steps behind my children. Out came a man hiding in the bushes running towards me with a kunai. Before he could even open his mouth to let out a war cry he had a kunai right in the middle of his head. He fell backwards right into the bushes he came from silently,as if he was never there,me and the children kept walking.

I put my arm down back to her side whispering to myself "Bulls eye. Now there are 35 to go."

I bring my arms up and throw at the speed of light small needles into trees,and bushes. When I finish and put my arms down I hear with my highly trained ears thirty five bodies hit the ground silently from there hiding place. I whisper to myself happily "I got to really thank Sasori-Sensie his posion needles really work that quick!" I snap my fingers as I said the last part.

I smirked darkly to myself as the kids and I walked for a bit until a crow landed on a tree in front of us. I sighed closing my eyes behind the mask. "You can cut the crap Uchia." The crow in a second transformed into the one and only Uchia Itatchi. The group stopped and looked up at the man standing on the branch of the tree.

"Your as feisty as ever...Hinata." He said looking at me with his eternal sharingan eyes. The kids immediately yelled "UNCLE ITATCHI!"

**Xxx**

**Hinata's Pov**

He nodded his head at the children for a greeting.

I smirked at him and said "Seriously,cut the crap Itachi-kun and just say you missed me already." Like always when we were alone or with my kids and me I got a small smile from Itachi. I am the only person he let's his true self be shown to,to let his mask fall when he is in my presence,to let his burden go for a little while,and I am the same way with him and my kids. They are the only people I could truly be myself with,the people I could truly be at peace with,if only for awhile.

He jumped from his branch and walked towards me his face relaxed not showing the burden he will carry with him till the day he dies. I sat down in the beautiful meadow we were currently walking in when Itachi showed up. I looked around as he sat next to me asking curiously "Where's your brute strength Kisame-teme?"

"Yeah where is Uncle Kisame I wanted to show him that I learned the new justu he taught me!" Minaru yelled as lively as always.

His eyes flickered to me for a second and then back to my three boy's who were looking expectantly at him. "He had...business to attend to." Me and the kids nodded. Them not knowing what I knew as they went back to playing in the flowers I said "He's killing off the rest of that village where your sources said they saw the 7 tailed jinchuriki last?" He nodded his head not looking at me.

Taking in a deep breath and tilting my head to face him I said "So they've finally found me huh?"

Itatchi hide his surprise well if I didn't know him like I knew him I would be completely oblivious. I chuckled lightly as I said "Come on Itachi-kun or should I say Itachi-_Sensie?_" His eyes flickered to me as I continued "I've known you and the whole Akastuki for 4 years now. We know each other on a student level,a friendship level,and on a confidence level. So I know when your hiding something from me."

Before he could say anything my 4,3,and 2 year old came up to me holding something behind their backs. I smiled brightly and lovingly at them as I asked "What you got behind ya back there?" They all looked at each other then back at me taking their hands from behind their back and showing me what they had.

I smiled even more when I saw my 4 year old Minaru put a flower necklace around my neck,my 3 year old,Itasuke put a flower tiara on top of my head,and lastly my 2 year old,Leji put a flower ring on my index finger. They all said with a bright blush on their face "We love you momma." They each gave me a small peck on the cheek. I felt tears well up in my shaded eyes as I brought my children in my embrace.

"Momma loves her boy's too." I gave them each a big kiss on their cheek and shooed them off to play after they glared a menacing glare at their Uncle Itachi with tomato red faces.

I could feel Itachi's smirk as he said "My nephews seem to have a huge mother complex." I laughed one of my real laughs that I have with only him and my children. When I came down I looked into his eyes which were sparkling "Tell Pain I did what he asked."

He looked at me expectantly and I sighed answering tiredly "I killed the two small villages in the water country using only the Bensho Tenin and Shinra Tensei."

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at me. "Your going to kill yourself if you keep this up."

I glared at him as I opened my mouth to yell at him and as if on cue I choked and started coughing. I covered my mouth with my hand as I hacked up blood. "Hinata." I heard him say with a tint of worry as I fell forward into his awaiting arms. I said in between coughs "Y-You h-h-h-have n-no room t-t-o s-say t-that!"

He didn't say anything as he handed me a handkerchief when I was done and I cleaned myself up. I buried my head into his chest tiredly as I wheezed "When are they coming?"

He looked away from me not holding me any longer and replied. "I have a crow following them. They should be around this area exactly tomorrow when the sun rises." I nodded.

We sat in silence for awhile just watching my boys play with one another. I broke the peaceful silence when I asked what I was dreading "W-would you please...t-take...m-m-my kids?" Without hesitation he answered "Yes,I will take them back to the Akastuki hideout with me and watch over them."

I nodded letting my tears fall out of my eyes. 'I love them so much I have NEVER been anywhere without them with me. It hurts so much just knowing I'm not gonna be with my kids for awhile. But...if it's to protect the world and those two. The two men I love with all my heart...I will. Even if I have to die trying!' I thought wiping away my tears.

I felt the weight of Itachi's hand on my shoulder and looked up into his eyes finding the strength,comfort,and courage to do what I had...no must do.

I mouthed 'Thank You' to him and he nodded as I called my kids over to me. "Yes Momma?" The answered looking at me with all the love in the world,looking at me as if I WAS their world. I took off my mask letting them look at my full face and my Rinnegan eyes,that I still hate to the core,everything. I want them to remember their momma as being beautiful so when I come back they will recognize me.

"M-m-momma has to g-go away f-for awhile,s-so your gonna g-go with uncle Itachi" Before I could continue I felt 3 arms latch onto me protesting.

"No m-momma!"

"I don't want you to go M-momma!"

"Momma I l-love you don't l-leave me!"

"I don't want to stay with Uncle Itachi!"

"We wanna stay with y-you Momma!"

"Don't you love us Momma?"

I cried with my boy's holding them tightly. "Of c-course momma loves you! Don't you ever think I don't! Do you hear me!" They nodded their heads in my chest but didn't stop crying.

"Momma needs her strong boy's to take care of each other and love one another okay?" I wailed. They just snuggled deeper in my arms crying their little hearts out.

I looked up at Itachi helplessly with my red puffy eyes. "I-I can't do this." I whispered as I tore myself from my kids and fled away from them,not looking back. I could hear their cries,screams,and wails for me to come back. I shut my eyes tightly as I kept running in the forest while the sun set.

'If I stayed their any longer I would have changed my mind and stayed. I had to leave!' I Kept telling myself so I wouldn't feel the guilt and so my tears would stop falling. I stopped running and looked at my surroundings seeing it was dark.

I hopped on a branch and laid down on it. I cried myself to sleep thinking 'It better be worth leaving my kids to save this got damned world from the damn Akastuki and saving...those two."

I slowly stopped crying as I felt sleep take over me. My last thought before I fell into dream world was

'I will save you...Naruto and Sasuke...even if I die doing it. I will definitely save the two people I gave my heart to.'

**Authors note 1-15-12:Very surprising right!You now know who Hinata's mystery man is and that she has kids! Wow you wonder who da baby DADDIES are now don't ya haha all will be revealed in later chapters. HAPPY MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. DAY!**


	6. Meetting

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Dream scape_

"**Demon Speaking"**

_**You used to**_

_**captivate me**_

_**By your**_

_**Resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by **_

_**the life you left**_

_**behind**_

_**Your face it haunts **_

_**my ounce pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it **_

_**chased away**_

_**all the sanity **_

_**in me**_

_**-Evanescence**_

**Xxx**

_I awoke in darkness. My body felt heavier than I remembered and it was also worn out like I haven't used any of my limbs in weeks,or that my whole body was filled with lead. I could tell I was blindfolded because I felt a cloth covering my heavy lidded eyes, and since I didn't have the byakugan anymore I didn't try to activate it. I also noticed restraints were tied to my wrist and ankles when I tried to move my weak body and every time I tried to fight the binds the worst pain in the world shot through my body, starting from my stomach._

"_You almost died. Deidara cut you very deeply when he threw the kunai. You lost a lot of blood." A deep,emotionless voice said as I immediately gave up to struggling, the pain to unbearable to take._

_'That's right...' I thought as my breaths came out ruggedly. "How..."I was just about to ask a question when the voice replied again._

"_You have been here,unconscious for 6 and a half months."_

_I looked blindly in the direction of the voice. "Ah...so I've been unconscious that long." I smelled the air so I could get a feel of my surroundings I could smell the distinct smell of lake water, dust,and rock. "Are we in a...cave?"I asked and took in a deep intake of breath and let out a small scream as another unbearable pain shot through my abdomen. _

_The voice took a moment to answer as if contemplating in telling me. "Your in one of the Akastuki hideout."_

_My face went into one of shock then to one of anger. I laughed bitterly. "So your the ones who saved me from the brink of death. I would thank you but...I think I would have been better off dead."_

"_Your important to our plans." The now familiar voice stated the obvious._

_I grabbed onto my feeling of hate and rage reveling in the raw feeling of it"No shit! If it weren't for these got damn eyes I would have been able to live my life like it was! I wouldn't have to worry about running away from my home,friends,and my loved ones just to live!" I shouted at the man I couldn't see. My breaths came out in hard puffs. I noticed I was cold but the rage I was feeling warmed me to my bones. "I...hate you." I said truthfully meaning every word. I couldn't even see the person who looked down on my restrained body but the hate I felt for him was overpowering all my other emotions. The pain in my stomach came once again ten times fold worse then the first pains._

_I wriggled around on the bed screaming and yelling in pain as I felt like something in my stomach was trying to free itself and was ripping my stomach inside out. The pain was the worst thing I have felt in my life. When it subsided I asked in a broken voice,sweat pouring down my face"W-What...the hell...did you do to me?" _

_The voice hesitated to answer. As I was going to demand an answer I got a shocking one "Your...in labor."_

_My mouth fell open in bewilderment. 'I'm...in labor...! It can't be...he's lying! I lost the chance to have a baby during an A-rank mission when I was stabbed in my stomach hitting my fallopian tube. I was transmitted to surgery immediately when we got back to the village. When I awoke after surgery Tsunade-OkaaSan gave me a fertility test and it came out to be that I was infertile. She told me I had a 10 out of 100% chance of getting pregnant,it was pretty much impossible for me to get pregnant. She cried as she told me this. I didn't cry because it really didn't matter to me at the time I was only 14. I was young and naive I never saw how I lost something so important to me. But what he's saying is a lie! I can't be pregnant!'_

"_Your...your lying! Your lying! It's impossible for me to get pregnant!Take this fucking blind fold off of me!" I yelled as I fought against the restraints. I heard light footsteps come closer to me and rough hands gently take my blind fold off._

_My eyes squinted as the bright light invaded them. I slowly opened my eyes so they could adjust to the light. I immediately noticed we were in a plain white room nothing with color only white. I was also on an very uncomfortable hospital bed. I finally looked down at my stomach and saw it. "It...It can't be."_

_My stomach was huge,round and pale with a small,light scar from the kunai Deidara threw at me just below my belly button. _

_I looked up to the man that was next to me with hate and tears in my eyes as he untied my hands. I was surprised and unsurprised to see it was none other than Itachi Uchia. I asked the question that has been on my mind since I had awoken. "Did you...rape me?"_

_His eyes widened a fraction as he walked down to the foot of my bed untying my legs."No." He simply answered as he sat down on a swivel chair and put on some gloves. Another breath taking pain stuck from my abdomen. I screamed and grabbed onto my belly tightly. I felt his gloved hand go inside my womanhood and check how far I was dilated._

"_You are 10 and a half inches crowning. Your contractions are two minutes apart." He said as he looked at me with his eternal sharingan. I bared myself. Since I am almost as skilled as Tsunade n the medical field,I knew what he meant without him having to say it. Even though I didn't want the person I hated the most in the world to deliver my first and last child I wanted my baby to survive._

_So I pushed with a scream. As I pushed I felt something was wrong,I just knew it. All my worry flew out the door as I relaxed from the push with a groan,I knew that no other pain in the world would compare to this ever. After two minutes passed and another unbearable contraction came I took in a long breath as I pushed again my muscles straining. I felt something warm come out of my nose and drip onto my shirt. I was having a nose bleed from all the straining and some of the vessels in my eyes popped also running blood down my face mixing with my tears and sweat._

"_I can see the head." Itachi said calmly as I relaxed from my second push. I nodded weakly. I knew he meant that I needed one more big push and I was done. Another contraction and I screamed loudly as I gave one last powerful push._

_Itachi cut the umbilical cord and stood holding my immature baby. As I looked at Itatchi now holding my baby I didn't feel hate but thankful. I knew something was wrong though when I didn't hear a cry coming from my newborn baby. My face fell as I saw the grim look on his face. I knew just by the look on his face what I feared the most, but I just had to see for myself._

_I guess he already knew what I was thinking because he walked over to me and handed me my child. It was a girl. She had the most beautiful blue gray eyes I had ever seen and her hair was so brown it looked like bark on a tree. She was so gorgeous. I cried as I looked into her lifeless eyes._

"_Momma is so sorry little one...if only I had known you were in there... I... I would have..." I couldn't finish my sentence as sobs racked my whole body. I held my dead baby close to me as I sobbed. _

_I was brought out of my sobbing as Itatchi asked "What's her name?"_

_I looked up at him with a tear streaked face as he looked back at me expressionlessly. I smiled at him because in his own way he was just trying to help me get through my grieving. I looked back down at my baby with the same fond smile on my face as I stroked her soft hair. __"Her name is Csoda."_

_Itatchi raised an eye brow and I smiled even more and tears fell from my eyes as I closed Csoda's beautiful eyes from this world. "It's Hungarian for Miracle."_

_I kissed my baby's face for the last time as I finally gave her to Itachi. As I sat there crying and thinking of the lost of my first and last baby Csoda another pain shot through my abdomen. "Aghh! Itachi!" I screamed for him to come back into the room._

_In a flash he was back immediately going to the foot of the bed and putting his hand in my womanhood again searching. His eyes widened in bewilderment. I looked at him in fear. "What...what's wrong?"_

"_Your having twins. This one hide from my sharingan." I looked at him like he was crazy. _

_'I'm not even suppose to be having children let alone twins! And... I don't think my heart can take giving birth to an dead child.' I thought as I readied myself to push._

"_Your contraction comes every three minutes." I nodded at him just as one came. I pushed with all my might. I relaxed from the push when my vision started to blacken. _

"_How...how much more to go Ita...Itatchi?I'm so tired..." My heavy lids started to close but another painful contraction came waking me up._

"_Only a little more to go Hinata I can see the head about two more pushes don't fall asleep."_

_I pushed once more with a loud scream. "Ahhh!" My breaths were coming out in puffs and the blood that was coming from my eyes and nose was pouring like the rain in the Hidden Rain village._

_I relaxed once more from my second push. The strain of pushing out my second child was even more painful than the first and the contractions man the first round didn't even compare to the ones I was feeling now. My body was so strained and tired from all the pushing I was enduring. My eyes were closing ever so slowly once again pleading for some rest they would never rest as a third contraction came._

"_One big push Hinata and your done." I heard Itatchi's deep voice say. I took in one long deep breath as I pushed with all the strength I could muster up. _

"_Gahhh!" I screamed as my body shook with strain. I relaxed from my last pus as Itachi cut the umbilical cord and he walked up to me. I cried again as I looked at him asking the inevitable. "Is...my...my baby...?" I couldn't get it out._

_I got my answer as a piercing cry swept into the air. Itachi looked at me with eyes that showed happiness. I let out a shout of joy and laughed as I cried. "It's a boy." Itatchi said as he handed me my beautiful,immature, miracle baby._

_I eagerly took my baby in my arms and his cries immediately quieted as his precious gray blue eyes looked upon me studying me as was I studying him. He had gorgeous long blonde hair, his face was so delicate and soft, his cheeks were big like a chipmunks, and his eyes were my favorite part because they reminded me of him and me. As I admired my baby boy's beauty Itachi asked as he went to clean up around the dimly lite room."What are you going to name him?"_

_'That's right...I didn't give him a name. Well he reminds me a lot of the fourth Hokage who was one of my father's closest friends and was suppose to be my godfather.' But as I looked back to my baby's face I knew Minato would just not fit as he giggled while pulling my long hair. 'He also reminds me a lot of...him.'_

_I looked up to a waiting Itachi as I snuggled deeper into the hospital bed hugging my baby closer to my chest. My eyes slowly started to fall again as sleep finally was winning the battle of my will to stay awake. I whispered as I fell into a much needed sleep. _

"_His name is...Minaru..."_

_End Dream_

My eyes opened slowly to the sun that was hiding behind the clouds making it look gloomy in the thick forest. I sat up slowly rubbing my tired eyes. 'I had that dream again.' I stretched as I lovingly took a deep breath of fresh air, basking in what little sunlight was shining through the clouds.

When I relaxed from my stretch I looked down at my stomach longingly and rubbed just below my belly where the scar would be. 'Csoda...' I thought as tears came to my eyes.

It was my fault that my first baby and only girl died. Two factors led up to the death of my little girl. The kunai wound Deidara inflicted and the poison I now know by the name of Dread killed her. The poison, Dread, created a tumor in my uterus. This made it hard for me to carry my children with my reproductive system already not fit to carry children it was straining me and my babies just to live. The kunai wound created an infection and it did not help that I was wet and out in the coldness of the desert which made it easier for the infection to fight off my already weak immune system. The infection spread to my uterus and and pretty much destroyed everything it touched including the nutrition my babies needed to survive. It was a slow moving disease,I do not to this day know the name of it. It sped up my time of delivering by three months and by that time my babies were immature and and were to weak to survive being born,I was also too weak to give labor. Csoda died because when she was born she was immature,she had no liver, and her lungs were undeveloped. She suffocated. I would never forgive myself for her death. I did not blame Sasori or Deidara either even if they insisted I should. I just couldn't because I felt that it was me to blame for being so weak. I let the tears fall down my face as I let the memory of her beautiful face sweep before my eyes. I thought all my hopes of having just one child had ended with her but I was proved wrong. I smiled when I thought of my first born son Minaru.

Minaru made it because he was a tad bit stronger than his sister. Minaru was born with only his right lung and underdeveloped kidneys. I prayed that my only and last child would live each and every second of the day. He had to live in an incubator for 8 months but that didn't faze him. It surprised me and Itachi that he still acted like any other baby would, my little Minaru is a fighter after all. 'Just like his father.' I thought distantly. I had cried for him knowing he would grow up to never be a ninja, to be hunted down because of me, to have a hard life because of my carelessness. But Minaru just like his father proved me and everyone wrong again and again. With me training him early at the age of 1 to breathe normally with one lung when running or doing a task that makes ones breathing labored and Itatchi giving him breathing lessons and training him in the art of meditating and calming his body Minaru has become like any other child his age and no one would know that he was an immature baby.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. 'There's no time to think on the past,the present is what needs attention.'With that I closed my eyes and let my body fall back off the branch. My body flipped three times and I landed undeterred on my feet. I opened my eyes as I looked at the clearing.

It was a medium sized clearing shaped in a circle with the radius of 50.24 cm. The trees surrounding the clearing seemed as if they did not wish to enter it,as if it were sacred and they weren't worthy enough to set foot in it. It was just a perfect spot for my plan to take effect. I walked up to a tree and stabbed a metal pole threw it,not all the way through but just enough so it was like a really strong monkey bar. I did that to 5 other trees also. When I was finished I went to the center of the circle and sat crossed legged. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes meditating while I waited for them to arrive.

About 10 minutes into my meditating my ears perked up to the sound of rustling bushes. 'Hmm. That's weird they already made it?' I knew something was off because they should still be a few minutes away. I took in a long sniff of the air. 'By the smell of it they are about 25 minutes away.'

I took in another sniff and my eyes immediately opened. My face turned dark red with anger as I whispered harshly. "Minaru Jiraiya Hyuuga, Itasuke Kisame Hyuuga, and Leji Hizashi Hyuuga...get. Your. Asses. Out here. NOW!"

I could hear terrified whispering coming from the bushes behind me and then tentative steps coming toward me. When they made it I took the black eye veil from my face and opened my hated eyes slowly and looked at them calmly.

They were all scared to death. I looked at each one of them in their terrified,unique colored eyes. "Now...which one of you would like to tell me how you got away from Uncle Ita?" No one dared answer.

"Oho!So were playing that game are we?" I said looking at my three boys. They all avoided my Rinnegan eyes.

I bit my thumb as I thought 'They are trying to hide something. I got to play this out carefully. I only use this card when necessary but I have to get the information out of them before the Hidden Leaf Ninjas make it to this spot. But I really hate making them cry...No no! You can't back down Hinata! This will be a good punishment for them,.' With my mind made up I started my act.

Tears started to come to my eyes and immediately my boys looked up at me with worry when I let out a strangled sob. "Momma?" They asked worriedly.

I looked away from them as a tear dropped from my face. They all caved.

"We put some sleeping poison in Uncle Itatchi's soup bowl!" Minaru screamed.

'Lie.' I thought as I let out a long sob.

"Okay!Okay! We demanded that he let us leave but when that didn't work we blackmailed him into letting us go!" Minaru shouted this time telling the truth.

'Blackmailing Itatchi?...I thought I'd never hear of the day.' I thought bemusedly as I let out a few more tears and a sob.

"I summoned a bear summon to help us travel!" Itasuke yelled.

'Damn. Now Suki is going to be angry at me for my children summoning her cubs to give rides at the dead of night.' I thought as I mentally sulked a few more tears escaped my eyes.

"When the bear summon couldn't track you I tracked you through the earth!" Leji wailed.

"We didn't want you to leave Momma!" Minaru yelled once more.

"We just wanted to stay with you Momma!" Itasuke cried out.

"So pwease stop crying Momma!" Leji cried.

All three of them were crying as they told me what they had done, begging me to stop my own tears from falling. I smirked in accomplishment as I brought them into my arms shushing their tears. I just had to shed one tear and my boys would try to move the world for me. 'Now how could I stay mad at that. Even though they could have been killed on the behalf of me, they are just to adorable and smart for me to stay angry too long.' I thought as I kissed them each on top of their heads.

"Shh. Shh now. Momma's all right I already told you I was only leaving for a little while." I said with a sigh.

They all looked up at me. "But...You take us with you everywhere...we love you momma we didn't mean to make you mad." Itasuke said shyly with a blush.

I kissed him on his forehead as I cooed. "Awe Itasuke! You really do love momma!"

Itasuke glared at me as he grumbled angrily with a blush. "Of course I love you."

I looked at him longingly 'So much like his father.' I thought miserably. I shook the look of my face as I giggled at him and kissed his cheeks causing his face to go completely red, a trait all my kids have inherited from me.

"You won't be gone long...right?" Leji asked with his own light blush looking up at me with his big innocent gray sea green eyes.

I giggled as I gave him an Eskimo kiss he too giggling. "Not too long. Just a few months."

"Okay then we...give you permission. But if you aren't back in a few months we are coming to find you and drag you back home where you belong! With Uncle Itatchi's help." Minaru threatened with a evil grin.

"What ever you say Maru-chan." I said as I kissed his blushing face.

I let go of Minaru and stood biting my thumb. I slapped the ground an in a humongous white cloud a 40 foot tall eagle stood. He had golden beady eyes, his beautiful feathers which glistened with each of his movements were jet black all the way up until his head where it switched to a snowy white, his talons which were sharp and long and oh so shiny could cut through the strongest metal, and his feet were the finest orange. The most beautifulest bird in the world.

The majestic bird known by the name of Takuma bristled his feathers and we ducked as he stretched his huge wings. I stood straight as I walked up to Takuma,my favorite summon,running my hands over his silky feathers I said."Takuma-Kun! Oh, how I have missed you so!"

Takuma nuzzled my small form with his gigantic beak lifting me off the ground a little as he said adoringly in his deep voice. "Yes,it's been awhile my queen. Master has...become worse than his old self since you left." He said the last part solemnly.

I laid my forehead on his beak. "Don't worry Takuma-Kun...soon the time will come and...everything will be just like it used to be...just keep your promise to me." I whispered soothingly to him as he hummed lightly.

"Yes my queen. I would never think to break it. What is it you request of me?" He asked.

"I ask of you to take my 3 sons back to Uchia Itatchi,and please guard them as if your life depended on it." I said as I stroked his feathery cheek while looking into his breathtaking golden eyes.

"Yes Queen Hinata, I won't let a blade of grass touch the princes." He said as he bowed allowing my boys to get on his back.

I walked to where my boys were on Takuma's back with tears in my eyes. "Now boys...momma will be back soon so until then...hold on. I love you."

"We love you to Momma." My boy's said with tears also in their eyes.

I kissed them all on their cheeks saying goodbye, I then jumped to the tallest tree and on one of it's thinnest but sturdy branches as Takuma stretched his wings as wide as he could in the clearing. I poured more of my chakra into my feet as Takuma started to flap his gigantic wings creating huge winds. My hair was thrown out of it's bun and whipped all around me like whips, dancing with the leaves and grass. The trees in the clearing swayed left and right and groaned from the pressure close to having their roots taken right out of the ground.

With one last big flap of his wings Takuma was high in the air flying at speeds other birds wish they could match.

When the wind settled down I looked up into the sky and I blew a kiss into the air waving goodbye to myself. I watched until I could not see them anymore. With a sad sigh I sat back in my place and counted down the minutes until the group of ninja arrived..

'Only 20 seconds until they make it here.'

'Only 15 seconds.' I thought my muscles readying themselves for a fight.

With a small smile I counted down aloud the final seconds."10,9,8,7,6,5,4.3,2,1...0"

"Hinata...we finally found you." A deep voice said longing.

"Yes it has been quite a few years hasn't it? This is almost like a family reunion! But the difference in our reunion is that you all back stabbed me!" I said with an evil smile as I opened my eyes.

**Xxx**

**Naruto's Pov**

I couldn't even speak as we stood in front of Hinata for the first time in 3 years. She was even more beautiful and more a women then the last time I saw her, her beautiful face was gone of the baby fat and was more slender, she still had that rosy dust to her cheeks, she had grown her hair even longer and it looked so silky and shiny,her lips still looked as soft and as inviting as he remembered.'She probably still tastes of a hint of cinnamon buns too.' I thought with a blush.

Her body looked more developed even as she was sitting down, her chest had grown another cup size bigger,her waist small and her hips wide, flat stomach, slender,long delicate,pale,toned legs,long gentle arms, she was not fat but not skinny either,the perfect figure and face, just gorgeous any woman who saw her would fall in a fit of jealousy. Neji spoke for me since I was at a point of shock"Hinata...we finally found you."

My eyes widened even more in shock as her still angelic voice spoke. "Yes it has been quite a few years hasn't it? This is almost like a family reunion! But the difference in our family is you all back stabbed me!" Was it not for the evil grin and sarcastic tone she used I would have thought she was the same Hinata from three years ago.

Somehow I found my voice and yelled pleadingly"Hinata! We have come to take you back to the Village. We don't want to hurt you...it's your home there you will be safe and everyone will protect you from the Akastuki and the other villages."

She laughed and stood up to her full height which was 5'5,her hair dragging on the floor a foot behind her as her terrifyingly beautiful eyes landed on me without a glimmer of recognition showing in her depths.

"As unobservant as ever Naruto but as you can see I am IN the Akastuki." She said motioning to the mid calf kimono she was wearing. Sakura and Ino gasped. Her attire it was like every other Akastuki's members uniform, minus the shortness. The violet colored ring that laid upon her middle finger proved she was officially apart of the Akastuki.

Just as I was going to plead with her to come back anyways,that we can some how get Tsunade-OkaaSan to help she cut me off.

"Besides,even if I did come back to the village the council would only allow me of zero charges for going AWAL on a mission and leaving the village is because the whole village thinks I am a the Sage of Six Paths,some god,some messiah sent here from mighty Kami so that I could fix this pitiful world we live in for the better." She spat out like she had venom on her tongue.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "That's...that's not true." I said knowing what I was saying was a lie.

She glared at me harshly. "Yes it is and you know it!Half of the ninja nation wants me just so they can use me then throw me away when I am of no use and the other half just wants me dead or to take my eyes! Hell some probably want all of the above! I would rather watch The Village Hidden In The Leafs burn down to the ground than to ever go back." She said hatefully.

I searched her emotionless eyes and I smiled. "No you don't."

She looked at me baffled.

I just smiled at her as I took a few steps towards her."You can try and hide your true emotions from me Hinata,but it won't work. I know you, an I know you don't feel that way. You love the village just as much as I do. I know you are just confused, overwhelmed of everyone wanting to kill you or take your eyes,everyone wanting you be the messiah,the savior of our world that you aren't. I know you just need someone there to take the burden from your shoulders. Just let me help you...come back home Hinata,where you belong." I said 2 feet away from her. I reached my hand out to her as she looked at me with wide eyes tears brimming with tears.

"N-N-Naruto...I..." She stuttered as she brought up her hands to her face shoulders shaking.

I walked the rest of the way and hugged her to my chest. "It's alright." I cooed rubbing her shaking shoulders.

I was thrown in a state of surprise I heard her giggling instead of crying,I felt a sword pierce through my stomach.. My grip loosened on her and I stumbled back a few steps as she slide the bloodied sword out of me then flicking it clean. I held my bleeding abdomen as she threw her head laughing hysterically. "Hahaha!Hahaha! Oh my god! Really Naruto you are to much!" She said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

I looked at her in shock feeling a wave of anger,pain,betrayal,and the strongest of all the other emotions love overflowing inside me. "Hi-Hinata...how could you?" I asked as I fell to my knees weak from blood loss.

She looked at me in disbelief and like I was an complete idiot,a look the old Hinata would never give me. "You really don't know do you? Wake up to reality already Naruto,when you all got here you were already trapped in my genjustu." She said with a small evil smile.

**Review!**


	7. Confrontation

_**Last Chapter:**I walked the rest of the way and hugged her to my chest. "It's alright." I cooed rubbing her shaking shoulders._

_I was thrown in a state of surprise I heard her giggling instead of crying,I felt a sword pierce through my stomach.. My grip loosened on her and I stumbled back a few steps as she slide the bloodied sword out of me then flicking it clean. I held my bleeding abdomen as she threw her head laughing hysterically. "Hahaha!Hahaha! Oh my god! Really Naruto you are to much!" She said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes._

_I looked at her in shock feeling a wave of anger,pain,betrayal,and the strongest of all the other emotions love overflowing inside me. "Hi-Hinata...how could you?" I asked as I fell to my knees weak from blood loss._

_She looked at me in disbelief and like I was an complete idiot,a look the old Hinata would never give me. "You really don't know do you? Wake up to reality already Naruto,when you all got here you were already trapped in my genjustu." She said with a small evil smile._

**Xxx**

**Girl I care about you  
>I'm there for you<br>So why don't you care for me, like I care about you  
>ooh girl<br>Girl I care about you  
>I'm there for you<br>So why don't you care for me baby  
>Like I care about you <strong>

_**-Milestone**_

**Naruto's Pov**

My eyes widened in realization but for some weird reason all I could do was stare at her in amazement as I slowly began to die in her fake world. She looked down upon me with her emotionless mask,her eyes showing disgust. "You're such a disappointment. How can you become Hokage of your own village if you let such a simple genjustu confuse you?" She asked in a monotone tone.

I flinched inwardly as I felt her words crack my heart. "Hinata"

She cut me off. "I don't want to hear it Naruto. All your preaching is not going to bring me back. What we once had is gone"

I could feel my heart crack even more at her words.

"You might want to hurry and break the genjustu...I think your friends need a little help in the real world." She finished evilly.

"Hinata!" I shouted once more in desperation and reached for her but she disappeared just before my fingertips could brush her. 'I need to stop her but how in the hell am I suppose to get out of here?' I thought rapidly. It was known that I was not skilled in the field of genjustu. Pervy sage said it was because of the damn fox inside of me and my lack of control over it that I wouldn't be able to attempt genjustu,so I never attempted to learn,none the less how to break out of one.

'Think Naruto,think!' I yelled internally to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Hinata's voice as if she were all around me.

"You better hurry Naruto. I don't think I can hold back any longer! I just might get bored and kill hmm Sakura maybe." She cackled.

I could feel my blood begin to boil. 'I need to calm down. This is the reaction she wants from me. I just need to think.' That's when it hit me. Sakura. I remember her trying to teach me the basics of genjustu back when we were a team of three.

I closed my eyes as I mentally heard Sakura's voice reteach me the lesson. _'You have to clear your mind Naruto. Let all your thoughts go,sorta like you're meditating. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly,this part is difficult. When your mind is blank you must concentrate on your chakra system. You_

_will notice that there is a disruption in your chakra confusing it and making it flow improperly. When you find it concentrate your mind and chakra solely on that and push it out of your system._

I took a deep I closed my eyes in concentration. "Clear my mind." I said as I let all my thoughts leave. It was weird mentally seeing your chakra system;almost just like having the byakugan but only being able to use it on yourself. When I was in a meditative state I started the next step."Find the disruption."I said to myself. I looked through my enlarged chakra coils searching each and everyone trying to locate the source of the disruption. I found it in lower right corner of my navel where my seal was,15 of my chakra vessels were flowing in a different way than the rest. "Disruption found,now push it out of your system." I instructed myself. I gathered my chakra around the source and all at once like opening closed tenkestu after fighting a byakugan user I unleashed it on the chakra points.

I stood where I was with my eyes closed tightly unsure if I broke the genjustu correctly. 'Wait I was sitting a second ago but now I'm standing?' I thought realizing the difference. I hesitantly opened my eyes and to my relief I was back in the real clearing,breathing real air,and standing unharmed. I let a smile consume my face at the small accomplishment. When my eyes roamed the clearing for my team I did a double take when I noticed the clearing was not the same. It was in total wreckage with trees on fire,ink,and blood sprawled all across the forestry floor.

I looked around me to see only Lee,and Sakura barley on standing their feet. They literally looked like some one beat the shit out of them. Sakura stood looking at me with relief with her right eye since her left eye was swollen closed and becoming black,she had a busted lip,a broken nose that was pouring blood like the never ending rain in the Rain Village,she had long cuts and scrapes all over her arms and legs,a nasty gash on her right shoulder also pouring blood, and she was healing what looked like a broken wrist. Lee looked even worse for wear as he favored his right leg since his left leg dragged a bit on the ground like a rag doll,he had a deep cut that looked like it was caused by a jagged sword starting from his chest ending at the top of his left thigh,just like Sakura he had a deep gash on his right shoulder except his was squirting blood,and his face was bruising and swelling so bad you could barely recognize him.

"What happened to you two and where are the others?" I asked Sakura worriedly.

"Neji and Lee went to get back up. We stayed to by them some time and to protect you. The others..." She ended her not swollen eye wandering to the clearing.

I looked around the wrecked clearing for Ino and TenTen to see them sprawled on the ground in a bloody,beaten heap of mess,there body looked twisted in ways ones body should not,their face beaten so badly that it was hard to define their identity,and the stench of there blood was so strong in the air that it even made the Kyuubi stir in it's prison. "Ino!TenTen!" I yelled out to them. Unsurprisingly no answer came back nor a stir or a sign of recognition what so ever.

"Aw!Naruto! You decided to finally grace us with your presence. If you took any longer I would have gotten bored with those two and they would have ended up like them over there." Hinata said in a cheery voice as she also looked at Ino's and TenTen's beaten forms.

My head snapped over to Hinata to see her standing in the same exact place she was when I was trapped in the genjustu,the only difference was that she had blood dripping from her finger tips and her nails were caked with blood,hair,and skin. My eyes narrowed on her. "Did you do this?" I asked menacingly.

She smiled sweetly at me as she replied. "I think you already know the answer to that,Naruto."

I took deep breaths to calm the anger that was boiling in my veins. I could feel the Kyuubi try to feed off my anger and push his chakra through.

**'That's it,hate her. She's the one who played with your heart,made you fall in love with her and when she was done with you she threw you away.' **The Kyuubi drawled lowly.

_'Shut up you stupid fox!She didn't make me fall in love with her,I was the one who fell for her and she for me,and just like always whenever something good comes my way I find some way to screw it up.' _I yelled mentally as I felt my finger nails grow longer and dig into my hands drawing blood.

**'Even so you asked for forgiveness many times and she never responded to your feelings. She also just beat your friends so bad they are unrecognizable. Admit it you want to see that bitch's pretty little head cut from her body and watch as her blood rains down on you.' **The Kyuubi finnished with a pleased growl.

I could feel the red chakra start to travel over my body slowly trying to cover every inch of my skin as the Kyuubi slowly crushed my resolve.

**'She left you.'**

The chakra now surrounded my body like a second fiery skin. Somewhere in the distance of my sane part of mind I could hear Sakura and Lee calling for me. "Stay away from me." I yelled at them.

**'She abandoned you.'**

I could feel a tail of chakra form behind me start to form as I started to slowly lose control.

**'She only used you. She never loved you.'**

I could hear the Kyuubi laugh loudly as I lost all control.

"_**ROOOOARRR!**_

**Xxx**

**Hinata's Pov**

I put a hand in front of my face and parted my legs to strengthen my balance as Naruto roared loudly and a strong wind picked up rocks,and leaves throwing them into a frenzy.

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura and Lee yell in surprise and fear.

As I dropped my hand from my face and stood upright I saw what stroke fear in her. Naruto was now cloaked in a red coat of dangerous chakra, his whiskers were more defined,his nails long and sharp,and his eyes were no longer the beloved azure blue that showed so much love and excitement but a deep fiery red that showed hate,pain,and a thirst for blood.

'I did this.' I thought as I felt a pain in my chest I haven't felt for so many years. Looking at him like this knowing I was the cause of it pained me.

I mentally shook my head. 'This is necessary for your plans. He needs to get over you need to get over him.'

I had no more time to think as Naruto rushed at me. I side stepped his upper cut and jumped over his axe kick but I underestimated his speed and while I was in mid air I was hit with a right left double combo in the chest. I felt the air leave my lungs and my back connect and break three trees in half from my impact. I stood up after a second like it was nothing but in reality it hurt like hell. As I was going to go on offense Naruto was already in front of me. As he kneed me in the stomach I flew a couple of feet in the air,I could see he now sported 3 tails of chakra. He did not let me ascend as one of his tails of chakra grabbed me and brought me back to him. I heard the charge of a rasengan just as he connected it to my back. I could feel the skin on my back tearing like it was placed in a blender as he shoved the rasengan further into my back. I let out a grunt of pain when the justu faded he let his tail of chakra which was burning the skin on my hips drop me to the ground.

Naruto let out another loud roar that sounded oddly pleased. "Naruto!P-please stop,you're not yourself!" Sakura screamed as she ran to Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan!" Lee screamed limping after her pitifully with his arm out stretched.

"Idiot!" I growled as Naruto focused his attention to her. She stood stock still eyes wide in fear and brimming with tears as she stared at him. I held up my hand from my position on the ground in her direction and whispered. "Shinra Tensei ."

Her eyes widened to saucers as her body flew up and away from the chakra tail that was going to crush her tiny body. She screamed in pain as her hand pierced one of the chakra disruptor poles I had inserted into 6 trees earlier.

"Sakura!" Lee yelled once more in worry as he limped over to her side.

I slowly stood up from the ground blood dripping to the floor with each of my movements,I absently felt my rubber band give away and my hair fall around me in silky waves down my back all the way down to my ankles. I quickly cast a set of genjustu on Naruto to distract him for a moment. My eyes narrowed over to Sakura and Lee as I opened my mouth to say something a fit of coughs came out instead. My body ached with each cough that came out. I covered my mouth as blood spurted from in between my lips. When the coughs subsided I wiped the blood from my lips and hand onto my torn and tattered Akastuki uniform. I looked at Lee's and Sakura's surprised and fearful expression,Sakura's mixed with pain.

"S-stay out of it o-or I'll kill you." I said simply in a raspy voice.

Lee began to protest. "Hinata-san you are hurt. Neji and Sai will be back with reinforcements to reprimand you. We must get as far away as we can,we can't allow you to die." Sakura nodded in agreement now freed from the chakra pole and healing the gaping hole in her hand.

I scoffed as I turned my back on them a smile threatening to form on my face. 'The same old Lee. Even though I am the enemy he still cares about my well being.' "If you haven't forgot I am in Akastuki." I said just as Naruto broke out of the genjustu.

His eyes darted back over to me a fourth tail growing. With a growl he opened his mouth wide and charged a red ball in his mouth. "You might want to get as far as you can away from here. And...don't forget them." I said distractedly as I watched Naruto's every move.

Lee looked over at the disfigured bodies of TenTen and Ino understanding what I meant,he then snapped his dislocated leg together with a cry of pain he quickly got overcame,flashed over to Ino's and TenTen's limp bodies and picked them up gently but quickly placing each of them on one of his shoulders wincing as Ino's weight was now on the gash on his right shoulder. I watched as Sakura opened her mouth to protest but before she could Lee picked her up in his unoccupied arms,and in a flash they were gone.

My attention turned back on Naruto,the ball was getting bigger and bigger by the second."Damn it! It's time to get serious." I said as I ripped the top half of my ruined kimono off,the only thing I was now wearing was bandages wrapped tightly around my bust acting as a replacement for a bra and the lower half of my ripped kimono clung to my burnt hips like a skirt. I brought my hands gathering the chakra I needed for the justu as I did the hand signs.

Naruto unleashed the red ball of chakra at me causing my hair to fly like a sheet in the wind just as I finished the hand signs for the justu. "**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **I shouted and took a deep breath and as I exhaled a huge fireball streamed from my mouth. The two balls met in an explosion of fire and powerful chakra.

I immediately jumped out of my spot several trees away from the powerful justus. I could faintly smell the distinct smell of burnt hair and drops of sweat bead on my forehead,if I had stayed any longer I would have been burnt to a crisp. I crouched low and looked in the heavy smoke and ash for any sign of the red chakra indicating Naruto was coming. My left ear twitched as I heard the distinct change of wind current,I turned to my left reflexively bringing up my hands and immediately gathering the chakra I needed as two trees on fire flew at me at top speed I shouted "Bensho Tenin!"

I brought the trees in a controlled but quick matter to me using my gravity defying justu and jumped in the air kicking them in the direction they came from with boulder breaking strength.

The trees cleared the path of smoke showing Naruto standing in a crater within the clearing. I watched as Naruto took the bait with a small smirk. As he was breaking the trees I ran behind him and tried to elbow him in the back of his head. His tails intercepted the hit and grabbed my arms flinging me in the air. I turned in mid air so I was facing Naruto as I readied another justu. "Kaze no Yaiba!" I shouted as I pointed my hand at Naruto and a blade of wind rushed at him. It caught him in the chest and a huge gash starting from his collar boned ending at his torso appeared gushing blood. When I landed on my feet I didn't give him a chance to recover. I appeared in front of him bending down delivering an elbow to the stomach. I was not finished as I stood up I upper cut him in his chin feeling his jaw bone fracture under my knuckles I followed up with a left right combo in his chin. As he was dazed I bent low and swept my leg so it hit the back of his ankles making him lose his balance, I let him fall and heard a resonating _CRACK_ as his head met the hard ground. I grabbed his bloody blonde hair and flung him in the air,I jumped in the air after him delivering a spinning kick to the side of his neck. He flew a couple of yards breaking about 10 trees from his impact.

"Bensho Tenin." I breathed out my last justu my eyes half lidded from fatigue and blood loss as I stuck my hand out lifting Naruto from the ground and bringing him to me before the Kyuubi's chakra could heal his wounds. When he reached me I dropped the justu going to elbow the back of his neck to knock him unconscious.

My eyes widened a fraction in surprise as I felt my throat being crushed and the Kyuubi's chakra around my neck burning the skin off. I scratched at the chakra en-coated hand that was cutting off my air supply.

Naruto's face was set in a sinister smirk as he watched me struggle to breathe. I felt tears well up under my eyes. I gasped "N-Nar-u-uto."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit and then narrowed at me as he snarled. ****"Why? Why do you care so much for her! She betrayed you,Your village,and your friends!I could snap her pretty little neck right now and all your problems would be solved!"**** What I guessed was the Kyuubi growled lowly as he squeezed my neck tighter.

I saw black dots flash in my vision and I could taste the metallic taste of blood on my taste buds. Just as I thought I was going to go unconscious from lack of oxygen Hatake Kakashi,Neji,Sai,and a plain man with brown hair and plain black eyes appeared before us. Maybe it was because of the lack of oxygen that was getting transferred to my brain but he looked oddly like the first Hokage in some weird twisted way. Neji and Sai stood a couple of yards back in watching the scene with fear in their eyes.

"Yamato he is already sprouting the fifth tail!" Kakashi said worriedly. My vision started to blur.

"Yes,Kakashi-Senpai!I'm sorry Naruto but we can't allow you to kill such an important prisoner." The plain man now known as Yamato said blankly and with that he thrust his hand on Naruto's forehead leaving a paper with a seal on stuck upon Naruto's forehead. I distantly realized in my haze that it was a suppression seal.

The Kyuubi's chakra slowly started to fade away from Naruto's skin. I gasped for breath again ending up with none and choking on my blood. When there was only a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra left his demonic eyes looked right into mine with a death wish.

**"**Soon I'll see you again and next time I do no one will be around to save you. I will see your pretty blood rain down upon me and I'll relish in it's warmth,I'll leave you at the brink of death so you can watch me peel the skin off your body and watch me wear it like a coat. Soon." ****He chuckled darkly. As the last bit of Kyuubi's chakra vanished Naruto's menacing red eyes turned back into the beautiful Azure blue they once were. I would have let out a sigh of relief if I had any air to.

I looked into Naruto's eyes and he into mine,though his was a bit unfocused. He breathed a tired sigh of relief. "Thank... god...You're...alright." He drawled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his grip loosened from my scorched neck.

I fell to the ground gasping,shaking,and choking for air. Yamato leaned down next to Naruto putting two fingers on his neck looking for a pulse.

He looked up with wide eyes and shouted. "Sakura get over here now!Naruto has gone into cardiac arrest!" I felt my heart stop.

"Yes sir!" I heard Sakura reply in a teary and worried voice as she hurriedly ran over to Naruto.

Once my breaths came at a normal rate I just laid on the ash tray like ground now allowing my body to catch up to itself. I gritted my teeth as all my wounds screamed at me to heal them but I exhausted all my chakra during the battle with Naruto. 'Naruto.' I thought worriedly. Kakashi walked over to me bending down with chakra repressing rope in his hands interrupting my thoughts. He lifted me upright with so much care and tied the rope securely but tightly,but not to the point where it was painful.

"Hyuuga Hinata you are under arrest for insubordination during a mission,leaving the village with no permission,and joining a group of S-class criminal known as the Akastuki. You will be taken back to The Village Hidden In The Leaves where you will be questioned and be given your sentence from the Village Council." Kakashi drawled in his lazy but authoritative tone.

I didn't respond as I saw there was no reason to waste my breath with an answer. I let the pain I was feeling over take me and I finally got what I was begging for,sweet,pure unconsciousness.

****Xxx****

****Hoped you guys liked it! Haha more NaruHinaness will happen in the next and later chapters,hmmmmm maybe I will even give you guys another lemon! Hoot! Hoot! Review!****

**_**The song used above is no way owned by me it is written and sung by **_****_**Milestone**_****_** and it's titled **_****_**'Care 'Bout You'**_**

**_**I also do not own '**_****_**Naruto'**_****_** it is owned by the amazing **_****_**Kishimoto-San!**_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry,please forgive me! I don't deserve to waste anymore of your time not getting the chapter you awaited for for so long so my usual rant will be at the end of this chapter.**

"Talking" 'Thinking' _Flashbacks/Memories _**"Demon Talking" **_**Flashback inside a flash back**_

**Xxx**

_**It won't go away**_

_**These aching memories still**_

_**dance around me**_

_**Spilling over everything with **_

_**beauty**_

_**I see your face in everything**_

_**before me**_

_**Your voice is haunting me**_

_**~We Are Fallen**_

**Xxx**

_I listened to the crunch of the snow under my feet as I walked through the deserted town known as the Hiyayaka Village (Village of the Cold Hearted) in the Snow Country. This village was infamously known through out the Elemental countries for cannibalism. The people of the Hiyayaka Village scummed to cannibalism when their village was nearly wiped out in The First Great Shinobi war. With no support to rebuild their village and starting to starve,in a crazy frenzy to survive everyone began to eat one another. In order to stop the abomination of such practices from spreading to other villages and to strip their tarnished name the Snow Country wiped out the village. There were reports a few months after that incident of mass murders where all the victims were eaten alive. Three rogue shinobi were caught and interrogated in the Cloud Village and revealed themselves to be 'The Three Parasites' from the destroyed village of Hiyayaka who fled the village as it was being destroyed and was taking out revenge on the 5 elemental countries for their home being abandoned during the war and dismantled. They confessed to being responsible for the dreadful killings and just before their execution the three cannibal shinobi murdered and ate their guards and fled the Cloud Village,never to be found. _

_My thoughts halted the information I was reviewing as I stopped in my tracks to take a small break. I looked into the gray sky and closed my eyes taking a deep breath,letting it out, I opened my eyes to watch as the hot air twisted and weaved in front of me before it dispersed into the cold air. _

_My eyebrows came together slightly in frustration as my ,y train of thought went over the events that happened over four and a half months ago for the millionth time. _

_**Flashback**_

_**I stood before the infamous Itachi Uchia with two of my samurai swords at his throat ready to detach it from his body if he took even one more step towards me and my precious baby,Minaru who was sleeping peacefully in a bassinet I had weaved.**_

_**Itachi just looked down at me emotionless not even flinching when I pressed my cold swords into his neck. "Is this how you greet someone who delivered your child?" **_

_**I glared at him as I pressed my swords further into his neck drawing a drop of blood that fell to the cave floor soundlessly. "I already thanked you sincerely for that and you know it. Now what the hell do you want." **_

_**I watched as his lips quirked into a faint smirk before falling back to it's emotionless state before answering"Leader-Sama wanted me to inform you that you are free to go."**_

_**My eyes widened and the grip on my swords loosened a fraction from the vice like grip they were in."Your...letting me go?" I asked surprised, I must have heard him wrong.**_

_**When Itachi's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance I knew I had heard him right. My swords fell completely out of my small hands and I stumbled away from him in shock. Akastuki letting me go after all that trouble in getting me,just like that? I narrowed my eyes in anger.**_

"_**How could You?!" I yelled glaring at Itachi who rose his eyebrow a small fraction in curiosity at my anger. I picked up my swords from the ground and launched at him,swinging my swords at him wildly in an angry haze. Itachi dodged all of my efforts to slice him in half with ease. **_

"_**How could you?!You imprison me and my child here against our will, force me to train with you only after THREE DAYS of me having labor, you torture me endlessly inside your Tsukuyomi,and you beat me until I am a bleeding heap on the ground! How could you?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs,as tears fell down my face. I relentlessly swung my swords crazily at a lazily dodging Itatchi.**_

_**Itatchi just stared at me with his ever emotionless pitch black pits that he calls eyes as he ducked under my double sword plunge,grabbed my wrists,pulled me into his chest,and swiftly twisted my wrists causing me to drop my swords. I struggled to get out of his hold. I gave up with a whimper, as my wounds from yesterday's "training"reminded me they were there. **_

_**I looked up at Itatchi who's face was so close to mine that I could feel his hot breath tickle my face. His eyes were their infamous blood red with the 3 pronged black tomoe where his pupil used to be,they stared back into my hated eyes. His face oddly started to become blurry and disoriented,it wasn't until I felt the wetness on my cheeks that I figured out I was crying. I laid my head on his chest out of defeat. "How...could you...?" I whispered as sobs racked my whole body. **_

_**I wanted to yell at him, to tell him how much I hate him and wished he was dead, but all I could do was cry into his chest looking for the comfort I didn't want but needed from him. He just stood there holding my wrist while I cried all of the stress, pain, and worthlessness I felt away. When my cries slowly settled down to hiccups and trimmers was when he spoke.**_

"_**You are mistaken,Akastuki is only letting you go knowing that you will come back to Akastuki on your own will,with all your ties broken,and be ours fully." Itachi's deep voice sounded.**_

_**Before I could ask what he meant my vision blacked out.**_

_**End Flashback **_

_After that I awoke in some clearing with Minaru next to me. We were all alone,with no food,shelter, and no village to call home. I was thrown into a deep state of depression. At least with the Akastuki we had a better chance of surviving. I knew that even if I tried to settle down in any small or even remote village I would either be used as a weapon, killed on the spot,or unwanted because of the Rinnegan. I gave up on trying to live, I thought 'What was the point if I was going to end up being killed anyway.' That was until a cry filled the silence of the clearing. _

_I looked into the blue,gray eyes of Minaru as he screamed his little lung out. It was as if he was trying to tell me your not alone. His cries snapped me back to life,made me want to live;if only for him. I picked up his small body and held him tight and this time when I cried it was in utter relief and happiness. To know that I had one person in this world who loved me with his whole being was such a blessing._

_From then on I gathered myself together and I set out with Minaru,becoming the rogue Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village I was suppose to be,fending for me and my child,protecting us, and wandering around with no particular destination in mind. _

_I shook myself out of my thoughts once more as I began walking again. I had only taken three steps before 3 figures landed in a triangle formation around me. "Hinata Hyuuga." The man that stood before me called my name like he was tasting it,voice sounding like nails on a chalk board._

_My eyes narrowed as I felt my pulse quicken,adrenaline rushing through my veins. These past four and a half months I had luckily not been attacked by my old village or any other villages since I strayed away from any human contact. Although there were signs of someone tracking me down, I covered up my tracks up quickly and efficiently;have being on a tracking team had it's perks._

_I held a heavily bundled Minaru closer to my chest as I shifted my stance to be some what guarded but not threatening...yet. "Who are you?"_

_The three men cackled at me and the one in front of me who seemed like their leader answered me. _

"_Now shouldn't I be asking you that my dear? You are a Rouge Ninja that just walked into our village without an invitation," he smirked showing his black rancid gums and yellowed teeth as he continued pulling out a book I recognized all to well. "You also seem to be in the Bingo book and as a S-Class rogue ninja from Konoha at that. The reward for your return, preferably alive is 1,000,000 ryo."_

_My eyes widened and I quickly hid my expression as to not let them know that I was surprised by this,but it was too late for he saw it and his smirk stretched across his face further._

"_Now you have three options. Option one is we beat you to where your barley recognizable and drag you back to Konoha to get our rightfully owned reward."_

"_W-what's option two?" I cursed at how my voice trembled in fear, not for me but for my child. The_

_Leader disappeared from my sight only for me to feel his presence behind me. Before I could make a break for it I felt his strong hands grab my breast roughly from behind and bring my body closer to his. My face scrunched up in disgust as his black,slimy tongue slid across the skin on my neck slowly as if he was deciphering if he liked how I tasted. _

"_Option two is you stay in our village with us and bear our children so we can rebuild our clan."_

"_And option t-three?" I whimpered out pitifully,my old self I had thought I had buried when Naruto left to train breaking through it's restraints._

_He nibbled roughly on my neck,i winced and let out a little cry as he clamped what was left of his teeth down on my neck ruthlessly. My blood spurted on the pure white ground,dirtying it. He lapped the blood coming out of my wound as if he was a thirsty dog. When he had his fill he whispered "Option three is if you refuse option 2 we will eat you alive and then proceed with option one."_

_My eyes widened in realization,they were the three parasites._

**Xxx**

**Authors note 11/6/12: I am sorry for the delay for so long! Alot has been happening and I am just going to leave it at that. I will start updating more now since I have more time but don't expect them to be to fast. I love you all and thanks for sticking with this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**When the lights go out **

**And I'm in my bed**

**I think of all the madness in my head **

**All of the things that I did back then**

_-T.I. ft. Kris Stephens, B.o.B. & Kendrick Lamar_

******Memory is a crazy woman that hoards colored rags and throws away food.**

_~Austin O'Malley _

**XxX**

_"So what's your choice?" The leader of the three parasites whispered into my ear, his hot, rancid breath causing me to shiver in terror and slight disgust.  
>I winced as he licked the blood from the wound he inflicted on my neck slowly, almost sensually like he was savor<em>_ing__t__he taste of it.  
>I was utterly terrified. If I agreed to any option Minaru and I would either end up dead or slaves. I <em>_was__ not scared nor d__id__ I care if I die__d__, hell I welcome__d__ death with open arms, __it would grant me a way out of this cruel, twisted world. No death did not scare me, t__he thing that scared the dark pit that is my soul was the thought of my little, precious baby Minaru being __murdered__ in front of my eyes __because of the decision I would make__.  
>I shook my head and clutched the bundle <em>_i__n my arms tighter as tears prickled my eyes, it was __heart wrenching__ just thinking about it.  
>I would do anything in my power <em>_to give my baby the chance at life__.  
>"I-I..." <em>_I whispered my voice disappearing in the cold air.__  
>"Hm? What was that?" The leader whispered his cracked lips brushing against my ear.<br>"I-I..." __I squeezed my eyes closed, my heart was beating erratically, what if I gave them an answer that they didn't like and they decided to kill Minaru?_

"_I-I..." I stuttered once more, pure utter hopelessness and rage coursing through me at the revelation.__  
>A scream of pure horror ripped through the cold air causing my legs to turn into jelly.<br>I was thrown onto the snowy ground face first, I instinctively wrapped my arms around my baby as to __cushion him from the fall. I hurriedly got to my feet and unwrapped the bundle frantically to see if he __was __fine__.  
>I let out a sigh of relief as I looked down at a wailing Minaru, who other than being cranky from being woken up was without harm.<br>"Rai, what happened to Dankiri?!" The leader shouted ferociously, saliva __that looked like sewage water__ falling thickly down his chin as he __grabbed the shoulders of one of his fellow Parasites and shook him__.  
>"I-I-I don't know! One second he was here and the next he was gone!" <em>_T__he parasite identified as Rai stuttered looking at the parasite leader with __utter__ fear.  
>My eyes snapped over immediately to where I heard the ear splitting scream come from only to be met with a gory scene <em>_that caused me to go pale and fall to my knees gripping Minaru tightly__.  
>The third parasite was hanging from a tree by his <em>_small __intestine, the rest of his organs lay at the base of the tree in a scattered heap painting the snow red. It looked as if a fist was thrust in his stomach and his intestines and other organs were forcefully pulled from his body.  
>I felt my stomach churn from the display. Who would kill someone in such a sick twisted way, it was so inhumane.<br>"How did he just die then __Rai, someone__ is responsible for this!" The leader parasite yelled in pure anger.  
>Rai's eyes fell on me and he backed away in fear pointing at me with a shaky arm.<br>"I told you we should have left her alone Shinshiro, she is an omen! Don't you sense it, its aura is coming off of her in waves! The blood of the Sage of Six Paths flows within her! We must leave before our fates become that of Dakiri's!" Rai yelled crazily never taking his fear stricken eyes off of me.  
>I looked at him <em>_in __onfusion __and fear__. '__Is he senile? What__ is he talking about?__'__  
>The leader, Shinshiro back handed Rai <em>_knocking three of his rotten teeth from his diseased gums, they flew to the snowy ground soundlessly__.  
>"I told you to stop with that nonsense Rai! There was never a Sage of Six paths, he's a myth. Her eyes are just a mutation."<br>Rai __with black blood dripping from his mouth __still didn't take his fear filled eyes off me, like he was sure if he looked away __from me__ for a second he would end up just as his friend Dakiri.  
>When I met Rai's eyes he <em>_dropped to the icy floor,__ head to__uching __the ground, his form in one of prayer. I could hear the whispered words asking for forgiveness of the Sage, for him to show mercy.  
>"I told you to never do that again Rai! <em>_Speaking in that foreign tongue! __Your so foolish!" Shinshiro yelled __his eyes bulging out of their sockets__._

_'What is he talking about? Rai is not speaking in a foreign tongue.' I thought eyeing Rai warily.__  
>Rai didn't budge or stop his muttering of prayer.<br>Shinshiro's eyes turned to me in utter hate.  
>"This is all your fault you wench!" He spat before disappearing.<br>Before I could even think about running I felt my long hair being yanked like the reins on a horse.  
>I let out a cry if pain as I fell to my knees <em>_but fell silent__ as I felt the touch of cold steel on my skin.  
>Shinshiro pulled my hair until I was looking up to his angry face.<br>"I'm going to make you feel just as much pain as you caused Daikiri!"  
>I closed my eyes tightly and held on even tighter to Minaru waiting for my fate, only for it to never come.<br>The grip on my hair vanished and I opened my eyes looking around to see Rai and Shinshiro laying as __mangled__ as Daikiri.  
>I screamed in horror and <em>_crawled__ away from their bodies in disgust. Rai lay on the ground folded in half his arms ripped from his body and nowhere in sight, his throat was slit open and his tongue pulled through it, his eyes gouged __out, and__ his spine lay next to him in one __piece, some__ of his meat and muscle still sticking to it. Shinshiro__'s__ body was peeled of all of its skin and just as Rai's arms it was nowhere in sight. Bile rose in my throat for he was still breathing, looking at me while painfully reaching out to me for help, help that I couldn't give him.  
>I held a crying Minaru closer to me as tears fell down my face.<br>"I'm s-so s-sorry... I'm s-so s-sorry!" I cried over and over like a mantra as I helplessly watched his breaths become slower and shallower as he slowly bled to death.  
>It seemed like hours that I sat and watched him die before the light of life finally left his eyes and he took his last breath, <em>_his outstretched hand falling limp__.  
><em>_Time seemed to stop as I sat in the freezing snow just staring pitifully at the slaughtered bodies of the three parasites.__It wasn't__ until a figure blocked my view of the dead man __that time seemed to come crashing back on me__, ending my entranced state.  
>I lifted my <em>_frozen __face to see who had found me.  
>"Sasuke..." <em>_I croaked the name of the man who had his dark eyes narrowed down at me in suspicion and curiosity, my voice sounding as if I have been smoking all my life. _

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I was awoken from my memories as a scream of utter pain rang in my ears.  
>I tried to sit up but stopped immediately at the feeling of needles stabbing me in everyone of my pores. My body felt stiff and very cold to the point that if I moved any joint or muscle in my body that limb I was attempting to move would snap right off. I could tell from my harsh breathing that I had at least three broken ribs and that my throat was damaged from the stinging sensation I felt as I swallowed my bloody saliva, it still felt as if Kyuubi influenced Naruto was still holding me in it's iron claw, his red blood thirsty eyes peering into my soul wanting to devour it as he strangled me to death. I struggled to open my heavy lidded eyes to free myself from the terrifying image as Kakashi's alarmed voice entered my ears.<br>"What's wrong with him Sakura, why is he not healing?!"

"I don't know! I was able to stabilize his heart, but he's not out of the woods yet, its still beating at an alarmingly fast rate and he can go into cardiac arrest again at any moment. The problem is...it's his chakra system...it seems to be poisoned or something I can't really tell, but I know whatever it is it's causing his body to reject my healing chakra while damaging his own chakra system. He's...he's losing a lot of blood... and his body is reacting badly to the cold he, he has hypothermia. I don't know what to do! At this rate he'll die!" She cried in helplessness.  
>"Sakura! You need to calm down if you don't Naruto will die. Panicking is the last thing we need to be doing right now and frankly it's not going to help any thing. Right now we need to be thinking of ideas to save Naruto." Kakashi stated soothingly.<br>'Naruto's dieing.' I thought my eyes fully opened. My eyes were met with the ceiling of a what looked like a wooden cage. I took in a painful breath of cold air. 'Hm. We are in _Yuki no Kuni, _seems they are in a hurry to get me back to Konohgakure for some reason. Someone must be after us if they decided to take the long way to try and lose them_.__' _I thought as I lazily turned my head over to where I heard the commotion.  
>There laying a couple of feet next to me groaning and shivering was Naruto. Starting from his collar bone down to hip about four centimeters wide was a wound that looked to be caused by a sword of some sort or a wind justu, it was so deep that it cut down to his fatty tissues and if he were to stand his organs would fall from his belly in a sloppy heap, it was oozing blood thickly. His skin had third degree burns and looked like if touched it would come off like butter onto ones hand.<br>'I did this.' I thought as I looked at his pain stricken face as he let out another scream.  
>As I began to slowly look away from the horrible sight his head turned my way and I was frozen as we caught each others gaze. His usually full of life and laughter cerulean depths held agonizing pain not just caused by his wounds, no it was pain worse than that, pain only a person in love could feel, and I knew it was because of me. My stomach lurched uncomfortably and I looked away from him as he whispered my name with so much tender care and love that made me feel sick.<br>I sat up from the floor with difficulty because my hands were bound with chakra ropes. I was ignored as Lee, Kakashi, Neji, and Yamato, the only conscious ones out of the Konoha group tried everything they could to help Sakura save Naruto which seemed inevitable, in their case.  
>"If we don't close that wound he is going to bleed to death!" Neji huffed tiredly as he held a quickly soaking rag on Naruto's stomach wound.<br>'If he dies, everything I have done, everything Akastuki has planned will be ruined.' I thought my eyebrows knitting together in distress.

"This is bad! He's shivering less! He needs heat, can someone start a fire?" Sakura said in panic. She ordered Lee to put more thin blankets on Naruto's legs as she continued to try and heal him.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not if we want to reveal our position. It's too risky with half of our team unable to fight."  
>I sighed in irritation."He has chakra poisoning, chakra fever, and his hypothermia is on stage three." I said looking at Sakura blankly.<br>Everyone's heads snapped over to me.  
>"W-What is chakra poisoning and chakra fever?" Sakura was the first to voice her thoughts.<br>I scoffed and glared at her in distaste.  
>"To think we were both trained in medical ninjutsu by Tsunade Senju, the best medical ninja known in all the nations."<br>Sakura looked at me lividly.  
>"Enough. How can we heal it?" Kakashi interjected with eyes narrowed in distrust.<br>I looked at them all and could see as plain as day that Sakura, the healer of the group was exhausted of chakra, freezing, and in need of rest, and the rest that had nothing further than basic training in the medical field looked just as beaten as her.  
>With owlish eyes I innocently lifted up my bound hands.<br>"If you untie me and let me out of this cage I can heal him."  
>Everyone gave me a look that read 'Are you insane?!'<br>"Do you think we are that naive to believe that you will help us when you're the one who did this? You'll probably try to escape once we untie your hands." Yamato stated looking at me with distrust and barely restrained anger.  
>All eyes landed on Naruto as he let out another pain filled scream.<br>I gave another frustrated and annoyed sigh, done with the 'innocent kunochi' facade."Look, it won't do me or you any good to let him die." I said stonily as I glared at all of them.

"Won't do you any good?" Neji, the ever observant one asked suspiciously.

I shot an amused smirk his way. "He is needed alive for what Akastuki has planned. Now are we going to sit here and play the game where you try to get answers out of me that your not going to get while he dies or are you going to untie me so I can save him?" I asked innocently once more.

Lee got up, maneuvered his hands around the wooden bars and began to untie the chakra ropes that bound my hands.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Yamato yelled.

"Untying her. If it is as she said Akastuki wants Naruto alive and for that to happen she will need to heal him first before attempting to escape." Lee explained as he took the chakra ropes off my wrists. I blinked owlishly at Lee for speaking with such wisdom I had never witnessed him display.

"But.." Sakura began to also protest.

"No, he's right Yamato, Sakura. Sakura you're exhausted, and freezing like the rest of us, and you have no knowledge on how to even heal chakra fever and poisoning. If she tries to escape after she heals him we will restrain her." Kakashi said smoothly, although I caught the underlying threat and the spike of killer intent.

I ignored the obvious threat as I waited for Yamato to drop the wooden cage I flexed my hands, rubbed my freezing body to put circulation back into it, and healed my three broken ribs before I got up and walked over to Naruto, kneeling on his left next to an uncomfortable looking Sakura.

I hovered my hands over his wounds, avoiding his pain filled eyes, my eyebrows knitting together in concentration as my hands began to glow a bright green with healing chakra.

"The Kyuubi's demonic chakra has made it into his own chakra network, its infecting his chakra like a virus and is spreading fast. What village are we in?" I asked as I continued to assess his body.

"We are just outside _Yuki no Kuni,_ in one of it's few forests."Lee supplied.

"Lee!" Yamato spat angrily.

Kakashi laid a restraining hand on Yamato's shoulder. "It's alright Yamato, as I said before if she tries to escape we will capture her again."

Yamato nodded in understanding and sat back down with a barley restrained snarl my way.

I ignored him as I continued speaking. "I need Reiki leafs, they should be plentiful in this forest, they grow on a very thin tree which is only about thirty six inches tall, its bark is pure white with large yellow leafs. Make sure you are careful not to touch the leafs with your bare hands for they let out a poisonous pus on contact that will kill you in a matter of hours. I will need at least two pounds of those." I said in a professional tone while looking at Kakashi and Neji, who nodded and left in a flash, but not before telling Yamato to keep an eye on me.

Without missing a beat I continued giving orders."Lee, I need for you to get Hatsunetsu Sentō-ki mushrooms for his chakra fever. It is a mushroom that grows under large boulders in this area. It is bright yellow with green flecks, it gives off a very strong scent that will garner you unconscious so be careful. I will only need about five ounces of those."

"Yosh!" Lee saluted before disappearing to do his job.

"What are those plants going to do?" Sakura asked me hesitantly.

"I told Kakashi and Neji to be careful with the Reiki leafs for a reason. The poison in Reiki leafs when entered into the human body poisons ones chakra and causes the chakra within oneself to become toxic. If not given the antidote in a span of five hours one can not be treated and the poison will start to take over your chakra system until all your chakra is gone. If the poison that entered your chakra system doesn't kill you first the poison that entered the blood stream will, for it mutates your body and eats at your organs."

Sakura looked at me horrified.

"How is that suppose to help him?!" Yamato asked angrily.

I glared at them both in annoyance.

"If you knew anything about Reiki trees is that when mixed with Hatsunetsu Sentō-ki mushrooms they can be used for healing many things, such as chakra poisoning."

"Alright what do the Hatsunetsu Sentō-ki mushrooms do?" Sakura once again asked.

"Hatsunetsu Sentō-ki mushrooms are great for absorbing poison. Crushing them into a cream with Reiki leafs and rubbing the cream onto his skin will take care of his chakra poisoning by bringing it to the surface of the skin where we can then remove it with our healing chakra. This will also help his chakra fever which is being caused by the chakra poisoning because his chakra system has been mixed with demonic chakra." I explained.

"Hold on. I have seen Naruto transform only once before this, when we faced against Orochimaru. He didn't get chakra poisoning or chakra fever then." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto groaned in pain again, his shivering all but stopped which meant his hypothermia was getting worse. I dropped my healing hands from his prone form and looked to Sakura.

"If you have forgotten I used to be a Hyuuga, just because I don't have the Byakugan and I can't use the gentle fist no longer does not mean I forgot where all the tenkestu are in the body after being trained to know where they are by memory for years. I put enough chakra when I hit him that it overloaded his tenkestu's and caused them to tear allowing the Kyuubi's chakra to leak into his chakra system. Demonic chakra has been feared for many years for a reason, and that reason is because it is toxic to humans. The reason you couldn't heal him was because the Kyuubi's demonic chakra was infecting your healing chakra that was entering his body and just making the chakra poisoning process faster. Now that this teaching session is over would you mind handing me a needle and thread and some antibiotics so I can heal him?" I asked sarcastically.

Sakura nodded dumbly before getting what I asked for.

I looked into Sakura's wide eyes with disdain."I need you to hold him down. We can't risk knocking him unconscious because he might go into a comma. Can you do this or do I have to get Yamato to?"

"I-I can do it." Sakura stuttered before grabbing Naruto's arms.

I took a deep breath, leveling myself and began the long process of stitching the wound across his stomach, his screams of agony being the only noise in the small tent.

**XxX**

I awoke from my light slumber as I felt rough fingertips tracing the outline of my face, lovingly. My eyes landed on a drained Naruto, his cerulean eyes looked duller than ever before.

"Are you cold?" I asked quietly.

He nodded his head in conformation. I pressed my naked body closer to his wrapping my arms around his large, muscular frame.

He rested his head on top of mine with a contended sigh as he ran his hand lazily through my long, silky, slightly curly strands.

I laid my forehead on his toned chest and closed my eyes calling sleep to capture me in is embrace once more only to be snatched from it by the sound Naruto's deep chuckling.

I didn't ask him what he found so amusing because I knew he would tell me if he wanted, and he did.

"I'm so happy...it's almost seems like you never left the village, with me holding you in my arms like this...it's like you never...left...me." He whispered.

I closed my eyes once more in tiredness. "But I did. I left you, my family, and the village. I betrayed you all."

He stopped running his hands through my hair for the longest time and I thought he was going to push me away from him, but I was surprised and slightly miffed when he wrapped his arms around me as tightly as his weak body could. I would have pushed him off of me if he didn't need my body heat (that I was enhancing with my chakra) to keep him from freezing to death.

No words were shared between us after my comment and we both eventually fell into the arms of the sandman. 

_**The Saddest thing in the world is Loving Someone who Used to love you.**_

_~Unkown_

**XxX**

Hatsunetsu- Fever

Sentō-ki- Fighter

Reiki- Spiritual Energy

Yuki no Kuni- Snow Village

**Author's Note: 5-22-13: Hey guys, long time no see! school's out tomorrow so I should be able to update more over the summer, no promises though because were thinking about going to Hawaii! Hope you guys savor this chapter. **

**-Made up names for the healing tree and mushrooms!**

**-Stripping naked and huddling up when your freezing is a way to stave off Hypothermia, in survival 101!**

**-Wasn't liking Sakura too much today (Just read Naruto manga 631which was _epic_ all but the girlfriend question. Stop playing with us and just make up your mind on who you are pairing Naruto with Kishimoto!) so I was a little harsh to her in this chapter, I'll _try _and ease up on it.**

**-I'm deciding if I want to write Hinata traveling to Konoha with Naruto and the harshly beaten gang or not, it's up to yall because it's not all that important I would just add some Naruto Hinata moments with more character development. Just let me know in a review if it's a nay or a yay.**

**-There will be a chapter on what the kids are up to with Itachi, I know it was suppose to be this chapter but it didn't feel right to just cut off with Hinata passing out and going onto the kids adventure with Itachi and Kisame. Maybe next chapter I'll put it in, it should be fairly fun and interesting to write. **

**As always REVIEW and FAVORITE!**


End file.
